The Giving
by Dragonmyst
Summary: Beka goes missing. the others discover An ancient and evil civilization while trying to save her. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. parts 1-3

The Giving-part 1  
  
Missy Dunlap  
  
I do not own Andromeda or any of her characters mentioned in this story. I promise to return them all in satisfactory order although Dylan may be a tad exhausted when I am through.  
  
  
  
" Dylan, I am receiving an incoming message from Beka" Andromeda announced.  
  
"Lets hear it," replied Dylan.  
  
"Hey," the image of Andromeda's First Officer spoke. " Just thought you might want to know that the supply run was a success and I will be at the rendezvous point in approximately two hours.  
  
"That is great Beka," Dylan said. " We will see you soon."  
  
Breaking the transmission, Beka sighed and rose from the pilot's chair. She took a moment to stretch the kinks out of her tired muscles before turning to get a drink from the dining area.  
  
I will be so glad to get home", she thought to herself. She paused for a moment and wondered, " Since when did I start thinking of the Andromeda as home?"  
  
Her thoughts of home were cut short as a warning bell sounded.  
  
"Aw crap," she said aloud," Now what?" She returned to the pilot's chair and quickly checked the readouts. According to the computer there was nothing wrong with the Maru.  
  
" What the Hell is going on?" she screamed.  
  
Despite her best efforts the Maru was spiraling out of control. She quickly found a small planet that would support life and headed toward it. With any luck she could set down and figure out what was going on with her ship.  
  
Entering the atmosphere of the planet Beka tried her best to make a  
  
controlled landing.  
  
She had a few brief glimpses of a beautiful green meadow and a clear  
  
blue lake before the image of tall trees blocked her view of all  
  
else. Despite her best efforts the Maru hit the ground hard. As the  
  
Maru came to a stop, a piece of falling debris hit Beka across the  
  
side of her head knocking her unconscious.  
  
  
  
The Giving-part 2  
  
Missy Dunlap  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
"Where the Hell is she?" Dylan asked. " She was due here over two hours ago."  
  
" We are doing everything possible to find her Dylan," replied Rommie.  
  
" Then start doing the impossible," He yelled.  
  
"Dylan," Trance spoke up timidly, "yelling at Rommie is not going to help. You need to remain calm."  
  
"I am perfectly calm Trance and just for the record yelling is helping."  
  
"OK," she said turning to her console. " I am sorry."  
  
"No Trance," he sighed. " I am sorry for yelling at you and Rommie. I just don't see how she just disappeared. It isn't possible that she just got lost. Something has happened. Something bad.  
  
Dylan continued to pace the extent of command. The others kept quiet and tried their best to stay out of his way, as he seemed oblivious to anything in his path.  
  
An hour later:  
  
"Dylan, I have detected faint electrical surges from a small planet along Beka's flight path." Andromeda announced.  
  
"What type of surges?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Unknown for now but I am working on it. It is possible they are natural to the planet. It is also possible they are man-made but of a technology unknown to me." Rommie replied. "Either way they are capable of disrupting the operations of a ship the size of the Maru if it came too close to them when they were at their peak.  
  
" Has Harper seen the readings? Dylan questioned.  
  
"He is checking them now."  
  
"Let me know as soon as you know what they are. In the mean time set course for that planet.  
  
"Aye Captain," came the ship's reply.  
  
  
  
Beka came awake slowly. At first all that she was aware of was intense pain. Slowly opening her eyes, she expected to see the ruins of her ship. Instead she found herself looking up at the darkening night sky. She was suddenly aware of the fact that she was being carried on a stretcher of some kind and that she was not alone.  
  
  
  
The Giving-part 3  
  
See part 1 for disclaimer  
  
She counted four of them. They were all male and dressed very primitively. Unsure if she was among friends or enemies Beka chose to feign sleep until she could figure out where they were taking her.  
  
She had been awake for about an hour before they approached a village. There were large fields with crops. Livestock roamed the fields at will. About three-dozen small cottages lined the single road that ran through the village. Several people came out of the cottages and joined the procession. As the men reached the center of the village square Beka noticed the silhouettes of several large buildings off in the distance. They appeared to be part of a city of quite a large size.  
  
The men placed her down on the ground, jarring her bruised body. She groaned slightly at the impact raising her hand to press against the gash on her forehead.  
  
"So much for pretending to still be unconscious." She thought.  
  
An elderly woman approached Beka and knelt beside her. Reaching out her hand she gently turned Beka's head so that she could examine the cut. She motioned to a young boy who quickly came forward carrying a bag and a basin. The woman took a wet cloth from the basin and began washing the wound on Beka's head. She took some herbs from her bag and applied them to the cut. She then expertly bandaged the wound.  
  
Not knowing if she would be understood since not one person had uttered a word the entire time, Beka spoke anyway.  
  
"Thank you for helping me," she told the old woman.  
  
"You are quite welcome." the woman replied.  
  
"You can talk," Beka was stunned by this turn of events.  
  
"Yes," replied the woman, " As a matter of fact most of the villagers say I should learn to hush up occasionally." A chorus of nervous laughter followed this statement.  
  
"I am sorry. It is just that I have heard no one speak since I woke up and I was a little shocked that I could understand you" Beka said with a smile.  
  
" It would have been considered inappropriate for any of us to speak before you spoke to us.  
  
"Why?" Beka asked.  
  
"It is not right for lowly villagers to speak before the Sky Goddess gives permission." The woman stated.  
  
"The Sky What?" Beka choked out. 


	2. part 4

The Giving-part 4  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Dylan made his way down the corridors of his ship. He turned the corner to Harper's workshop only to run head-on into the very person he was looking for.  
  
"Sorry Boss," Harper said, picking himself up off the floor. "I was just on my way to command to find you."  
  
"What did you find out?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well first of all let me just say that this was not easy. There was no information at all in any of the regular databanks pertaining to energy surges of this kind. As a matter of fact if I wasn't such a freaking genius I doubt I would have been able to find anything at all. But then of course since I am a genius .  
  
"Enough Harper." Dylan interrupted. "You can pat yourself on the back later. Tell me what you found."  
  
Harper just grinned at Dylan. "Well like I said there was nothing in the regular databanks so I started researching the archives. I found information about an ancient civilization called the Palorians. They were an old race that disappeared, oh, a couple of millennium ago.  
  
It was rumored that they had a type of technology that could force ships down to their home world where the crew was then taken prisoner and made to work as slaves for the royalty of Paloria. Although no one was ever able to find this technology or even prove that it existed. The Palorians always claimed that the ships simply crashed and that since they had no space travel of their own they would put the survivors to work to earn their keep. The other races finally got tired of having their ships and people stolen so they banded together to put a stop to the Palorians. However, and believe me this is a big however, according to the archives, when the war party arrived they found nobody home. The entire planet was deserted. It was as if the planet had never been inhabited. The buildings were there. The roads were there. Even the freaking livestock was there. But there were no Palorians anywhere to found. Rumors of the Palorians continued to show up from time to time for almost a thousand years. They were said to settle a planet, use its resources until they ran out or until their neighbors got fed up with them then they simply disappeared."  
  
"I remember hearing of this race. When I was small we would tell stories of them to scare one another. Most people called them ' The Ghost Race'. Some even alluded to them having the powers of the Devine." Dylan said. "But there was never any substantiated evidence of their existence."  
  
"Yeah well that ain't the strangest part of it." Harper replied. "According to Rommie's analysis that energy surge that she recorded simply doesn't exist."  
  
"What do you mean doesn't exist?  
  
"I mean it is not made up of any known type of energy source. It is not naturally occurring, doesn't come from any recorded type of gas or electricity or element or anything. It shouldn't exist."  
  
  
  
"The Sky What?" Beka repeated a little calmer this time.  
  
"Sky Goddess" the old woman said. "That is what you are is it not?  
  
"Well that depends on if your behavior toward me is going to change if I say no." Beka muttered. Louder she said, " We don't use that term for ourselves. Please just call me Beka. I really appreciate your help but I need to get back to my ship."  
  
Seeing the confused look her statement caused she tried again. "My ship. It was that big,um,flying box I, uh, arrived in."  
  
One of the men that had carried her to the village stepped forward, bowed, and spoke hesitantly, "Your ship was badly damaged. I do not think it will fly without much work."  
  
"Just great, the story of my life." Beka said.  
  
"Do not worry Goddess Beka," said the medicine woman. " We will escort you to the palace in the morning after you have rested. Our God Tourk will be able to help you. He is very wise. I am Neffa by the way and it will be my great pleasure to offer you a place to sleep for the remainder of the night."  
  
"Thank you Neffa. I think lying down would be a good idea right now," replied Beka.  
  
"And perhaps something to drink. Something very, very strong. 


	3. part 5

The Giving-part 5  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Dylan and Harper arrived in command just as Andromeda finished explaining the Palorians to Trance, Rev and Tyr. Trance seemed particularly agitated with the information. As soon as she saw Dylan she started talking quickly.  
  
"Dylan, I really can't tell you why or how I know or anything like that but you have to believe me when I tell you it is very, very important that we find Beka and get as far away from that planet as quickly as possible. If she stays there something very bad will happen to her."  
  
"Trance calm down please. I have no intention of leaving Beka there a second longer than necessary but if you know something about the people of that planet you need to tell me."  
  
" I don't know anything about the people Dylan. But I do know that Beka shouldn't be there."  
  
"Why do I feel like there is more to it than that?" he asked.  
  
"I have no idea what you mean." Trance said. She didn't look at Dylan as she said this.  
  
Before he could reply Rommie stepped forward. "Dylan we are within range of the planet. I am scanning for any signs of the Maru or Beka now."  
  
"Great. Let me know as soon as you find her. And bring the planet up on visual."  
  
All heads turned to get a look at the planet. It was relatively small. They could make out several large land masses as well as what appeared to be two large oceans. There appeared to be absolutely nothing out of the ordinary about it.  
  
"Ship," questioned Tyr, "do you have any recorded information on this planet?"  
  
"According to my databanks it is unnamed. Records show it as being uninhabited. Yet my scans show a population of at least two hundred humanoids. I am also picking up Beka's personal signal. She is alive."  
  
"Thank the Devine." Remarked Rev.  
  
"I second that." Dylan said. "Andromeda can you raise the Maru?"  
  
"Negative." The ship replied. "I get no response from the Maru. Also Beka's signal is coming from quite a distance from the ship."  
  
"And what of the energy surge you detected earlier?" asked Tyr.  
  
"I am no longer detecting it." Andromeda's avatar replied. "It was very faint when I first detected it, though I believe that at the time the Maru passed by it was at its highest peak. The most unusual thing is I cannot pinpoint where it came from. It is now as if it never occurred."  
  
"Any luck finding out what it was?" asked Harper.  
  
"No" was the only answer she could offer him.  
  
  
  
Beka followed Neffa into one of the small cottages. While very small and primitive it was clean and smell faintly of herbs and flowers.  
  
"You may take the bed in the corner." Neffa said.  
  
"But isn't that your bed?" Beka asked. "I do not want to inconvenience you."  
  
"It is fine Goddess Beka. I will take the bed in the loft. It was my daughters before she married. I do not think you should climb the ladder in your condition. And do not worry I will be quite comfortable.  
  
"Thank you then."  
  
Neffa poured something into a cup. She then added a small amount of powder to the cup.  
  
"Here my Goddess. You should drink this."  
  
"What is it?" Beka asked taking the cup from Neffa cautiously as if it might bite.  
  
"It is simply wine, with a bit of allorian root to help relieve the headache I know you must have."  
  
  
  
"Alright," Beka thought, "might as well. I can't feel any worse."  
  
After drinking the wine, which did help her headache almost immediately Beka changed into a nightdress that Neffa lent her. She was sleeping as soon as her head touched the pillow. Neffa stood watching her sleep for a moment before making her way to the loft. As Neffa climbed into bed she murmured softly, "My God Tourk will be pleased with her I am sure." 


	4. part 6

The Giving-part 6  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
The lancer pods landed a short distance from the Maru. Dylan, Tyr, Rommie, and Harper approached the damaged ship cautiously.  
  
"I can detect no life forms in the vicinity." Rommie stated.  
  
"O.K. people let's get on board and access the damage." Dylan said.  
  
"And what of Captain Valentine?" Tyr asked.  
  
"As much as I hate the idea, there isn't much we can do about finding her until morning." Dylan replied.  
  
An hour later:  
  
"Well Doctor Harper," Dylan said, "what's the diagnosis?"  
  
"Best thing we could do for her is a proper burial." Harper sighed. "But since Beka would dig my grave right beside the Maru I guess I better be ready to pull off a miracle." "Give me a day or two and I can probably get her back to the Andromeda. After that it will take a lot longer to complete all the repairs necessary for her to make a longer trip that that."  
  
  
  
Beka awoke with the strangest feeling of being watched. She opened her eyes slowly only to realize she was alone. Despite the protests of her aching body she rose from the bed and ventured into the living area of the small cottage. She heard soft voices coming from behind a door to her left. Approaching slowly she pushed the door open as quietly as she could. Neffa stood with her back to Beka talking to several men from the village. Beka recognized one of them as the man that had told her of the Maru's condition.  
  
"What if we are wrong? What if she cannot fulfill the requirements for the Giving?" asked the man Beka recognized.  
  
"Then we are doomed Pello. She is our last chance. Time is running out for us." Neffa replied. "Be ready in two hours. Lord Tourk is waiting for us."  
  
Beka backed away form the door and returned to the bedroom before she could be noticed.  
  
"Now what did she mean by that? Beka wondered. "And why am I getting the idea that meeting this Tourk guy is a bad idea?"  
  
  
  
After only a few hours rest the crew of the Andromeda was awake and making plans for retrieving their lost crewmate.  
  
"Alright Harper," said Dylan, "do your best to get the Maru ready to move. Rommie stay and help him. Tyr and I will make our way to the settlement and see about Beka. If we run into any trouble getting her back we will contact you immediately.  
  
"Good Luck Dylan." Rommie said.  
  
"Thanks. Lets just hope we don't need it." He replied.  
  
"Ready Tyr?" Dylan asked looking at his weapons officer.  
  
"I am a Nietzschean. I am always ready." Tyr answered before turning and walking in the direction of the settlement Andromeda had detected.  
  
"Ooh boy this is going to be fun." Dylan muttered before following Tyr.  
  
  
  
"Goddess are you awake?" Neffa asked, entering the small bedroom where Beka had slept.  
  
"Yes," Beka replied. "I was going to get dressed but I can't seem to find my clothes."  
  
"They were ruined My Lady. I have something over here you can wear." She turned to a small chest in the corner of the room. Opening it she removed several items bringing them over to Beka. " These belonged to my daughter. I am sure they will fit you."  
  
"Thank you but will you please call me Beka. All this Goddess and My Lady stuff just isn't me."  
  
"As you wish Go.. I mean Beka."  
  
Beka took the small pile of clothes and walked behind the changing screen.  
  
A moment later she asked, "Neffa you must have something else I can wear. These clothes seem a bit over-done to me."  
  
Beka walked from behind the screen. She was wearing a maroon colored dress made from a soft, filmy material. It reached her ankles and had a full skirt with several layers of lace underneath. The bodice was very low-cut and showed a bit more of herself than Beka was comfortable showing.  
  
"You are beautiful My Lady. You must look your best when you meet our God Tourk."  
  
"Yeah about that. I am not sure that is such a good idea. My friends will be wondering where I am. They will be looking for me and I should really return to my ship and let them know I am alive."  
  
"But you must meet Lord Tourk. He has already sent word that he is awaiting your visit anxiously. He will be very upset if you do not visit him."  
  
"But my friends," Beka began to say.  
  
"I will send Pello back to your ship. If your friends show up looking for you he will be able to assure them that you are well and can bring them to the palace. Now we must get you something to eat. It would be considered extremely rude to keep the Lord waiting."  
  
Saying this Neffa turned and left. Beka had little choice but to follow. 


	5. part 7

The Giving-part 7  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Trance stood on the command deck. She was silent and had a very worried expression on her face. She was so deep in thought she did not notice when Rev Bem entered command and approached her.  
  
"Why so quiet?" Rev asked, causing Trance to jump slightly.  
  
"Oh, hi Rev. I was just. .thinking."  
  
"About anything in particular?"  
  
"Not really. I am just worried about Beka."  
  
"Why are you so concerned Trance?" Andromeda's hologram form inquired. "Is there something about the Palorians that you didn't tell Dylan and the others? If there is you should really tell us now."  
  
"No there isn't anything. Well not anything that would be important. At least I don't think it would be important. And its not like I know for sure. Just rumors and stories and and stuff." Trance was rambling and she knew it. She wanted to tell them but what would she say without making them even more suspicious of her than they already were.  
  
"Perhaps you should tell us what you know and let us decide whether it is important or not." Rev said. "If nothing else it will make you feel better knowing you did everything you could to help get Beka back."  
  
Trance was silent for a moment as she considered what Rev said. She really didn't want anything to happen to Beka. Making up her mind she began talking.  
  
"Alright but you have to understand that what I am saying is simply stories I heard as a child. They may or may not be true. I have no proof of these stories and we aren't even certain that those people are the Palorians."  
  
"We understand that Trance." Andromeda replied. "Just tell us what you know."  
  
"What Harper found in the archives is essentially true. But the archives left out some details. The Palorians didn't simply use up a planet's resources and then move on. They stole the very life source of the planet. After the life source was depleted the planet became uninhabitable. No crops would grow and the water and air would become poisoned. The technology mentioned, the energy source you couldn't identify, was a type of magic."  
  
"Trance there is no such thing as magic." Andromeda interrupted. "I am sure that it is simply a form of science not yet identified."  
  
"Do you want to hear my story or not?" Trance asked.  
  
"Please continue."  
  
"As I was saying, the stories claimed it was magic that the Palorians used. Magic stolen  
  
from the very core of the planet they were living on. The Palorians were very bad people.  
  
They had many beliefs and ceremonies that offended anyone who heard of them. Beliefs that included the sacrifice of livestock as well as other living creatures. They performed rituals that were an offense against nature itself. The Palorians were said to live very long lives. Because of their magic they were nearly impossible to kill. So about one thousand years ago another race of people decided to put a stop to the horrors the Palorians were performing. My.. The other race destroyed the source of their magic as well as the knowledge to reclaim that power." Trance hesitated a moment as if not sure she wanted to continue. Neither Andromeda nor Rev mentioned the little slip of the tongue she had made but both had noticed it and filed it away for a later date. "Then they took away all the female Palorians ability to reproduce."  
  
"But if that is true then the people down on that planet could not be Palorians. Unless, Trance when you said they lived long lives, just how long did you mean?" Rev asked.  
  
"Thousands of years." She replied quietly.  
  
"Then those could very well be them. But that would also mean they have found a way to recover this, magic, as you called it."  
  
"Yes and that is exactly why I am so worried."  
  
  
  
Tyr was actually having problems keeping up with Dylan. Dylan was barely watching where he was going. All he was concentrating on was getting to the village as quickly as possible. Tyr finally caught up with him and pulled him to a stop.  
  
"I think a little more caution may be warranted." Tyr said.  
  
"There may not be any time for caution if the information Andromeda relayed about Trance's theory is correct. If these people are the Palorians Beka may be in danger."  
  
"If these people are the Palorians then that is all the more reason for caution. We will do Beka no good if we get ourselves captured or killed. I will not needlessly risk my life and neither should you."  
  
Dylan wanted nothing more at that moment than to argue with Tyr but he knew he was correct. They needed to assess the situation before they went barging in with swords drawn. But he could not stand the thought of what may be happening to Beka while they took their time getting to her.  
  
After several minutes of silence he answered Tyr. "Fine we will move slower and with more caution. But when we find her all bets are off."  
  
He then turned and began making his way toward the village again, this time staying within the cover of the trees. After a brief hesitation Tyr followed him.  
  
  
  
Pello and his companions waited, hidden from sight on the side of the road. His scout had returned only moments ago. The Goddess' two companions would arrive within minutes and Pello would be ready to greet them.  
  
  
  
Beka wished they would just kill her. It would be much kinder than the torture she was enduring at the moment.  
  
"Neffa how much longer must this go on?" she pleaded to know.  
  
"We will be there within the half hour Lady Beka." Neffa replied turning around on her horse to look at Beka.  
  
Beka groaned aloud. It was bad enough that she was forced to ride this smelly beast when her entire body was already bruised and sore from the crash. But to be forced to do so in this horrible dress was simply too much.  
  
"If I survive this trip I am never coming planet side again as long as I live." She thought to herself. "And if anyone tries to make they will die a horrible painful death." 


	6. part 8

The Giving-part 8  
  
The ambush was well thought-out. It was a simple plan and was carried out to perfection. The fighting itself was brutal but short lived. When the conflict ended only the ones who made the plan and carried it out were left standing. The victims had had no warning of the onslaught and had no real chance of defending themselves until it was too late.  
  
The light haired man groaned softly as he regained consciousness. Every part of his body ached and his leg felt as though it were on fire. He tried to remember what had occurred. He seemed to remember hearing the soft snap of a twig. He remembered turning toward the sound and then suddenly falling, as his leg no longer would support his weight and his head exploded with pain. After that he remembered only blackness. Slowly opening his eyes he looked up to see his attacker looking down upon him.  
  
"This one is awake now." A dark haired man said to his companion.  
  
"Good," replied the voice of another man. "Let's find out what he can tell us and quickly. We can waste no more time here."  
  
"Now listen to me and listen well. You will have one chance to answer our questions. If we are not satisfied with your reply we will finish what we started. Do you understand?" said the first.  
  
Though it caused him great pain the poor man lying in the dirt nodded his head.  
  
The unseen man approached and asked, " Why were you waiting in hiding to attack us?"  
  
"How did you know?" the injured man asked clearly shocked.  
  
Tyr laughed condescendingly. "We spotted your pitiful excuse for a scout before he ever saw us. We then followed him back to you."  
  
"Tell us why you were waiting to ambush us. And then tell me where the Hell Beka is." Dylan screamed.  
  
Without waiting for an answer he grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and dragged him up until they were face to face.  
  
"Tell me!" he screamed again.  
  
The injured man could barely breathe. His vision swam before his eyes at the sudden movement.  
  
"Dylan, be calm." Tyr said while lazily sharpening a knife against a stone, "We will get no answers if you cause him to pass out again. And I do not believe that the only other living one will awake anytime soon."  
  
Dylan took a deep breath and released the man who immediately fell back to the ground.  
  
"You question him then Tyr but I will wait only ten more minutes. Then I am going after her with or without your help."  
  
Dylan then turned his back to both men and walked a little ways down the path. He sat down on a large stone and dropped his head into his hands. He did not understand why he was acting this way. Always before when presented with a dangerous situation he had been able to keep his cool and react with wisdom or at least with a little knowledge and a lot of luck, assuring that he and his allies were on the winning side. Now he simply could not think straight. Imagine Tyr telling him to keep his cool. He almost laughed aloud at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
"I don't understand what is happening." He thought to himself. " I mean I know Beka is a part of my crew but I have lost crew members or had their lives endangered before and been able to distance myself until I did what needed to be done."  
  
"But she isn't just any member of your crew." Another part of him argued.  
  
"No she isn't. She is a friend. A very good friend of course." He countered.  
  
"And is that all she is? Just a friend? Or has she come to mean more to you after all this time?"  
  
The other part of his brain remained silent. He simple could not answer that question. He simply WOULD not answer that question. Not even to himself.  
  
  
  
Tyr approached Dylan, as he remained sitting deep in thought. Tyr understood what was going on in Dylan's mind. He had watched Dylan's feelings for Beka grow and change over the past months. He had also observed that Beka's feelings seemed to mirror Dylan's. But he knew they were both too stubborn to admit it. Too stubborn and too scared. Tyr didn't blame Dylan for falling for Beka. He had after all, harbored his own attraction for the feisty blonde first officer in the beginning. But after that ill-fated dinner he had realized that she would never be a match for him. Or rather that she was perhaps too much of a match for him. He laughed silently at the direction his thoughts had taken him. He only hoped they were in time to save Beka from whatever fate the Palorians had planned for her. He had seen what losing Sarah had done to Dylan. He was unsure if the man could recover from losing another love. Even a love he had so far refused to acknowledge, even to himself.  
  
"We are about a half hour walk from the village." Tyr said startling Dylan out of his silent contemplation. "But they have already taken her to the royal palace to meet the ruler of this world. Our friend back there called him "God Tourk".  
  
"And just where are we to find this "Tourk"? Dylan asked rising quickly.  
  
"We must obtain horses from the village. After that it is a two-hour ride to the palace. But after that warm reception from the welcoming party, I do not believe getting the horses will be an easy task."  
  
"Since when is anything we have to do, easy?" Dylan asked with a groan.  
  
  
  
Beka watched the palace grow closer with each second. The trepidation she had felt earlier about being brought here had grown ten-fold. Something bad was going to happen to her at this place and she was unsure if she could handle it on her own.  
  
"Please, Dylan," she pleaded silently, "If ever there was a time for you to play hero, I think this is it." 


	7. part 9

The Giving-Part 9  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Harper looked around in dismay. Nearly every part of the Maru was broken, battered or just plain beyond repair. If he didn't know just how much this pile of junk meant to Beka he would simply throw his hands up in despair. Still, he was never one for walking away from an engineering challenge. Rolling up his sleeves, he turned to Rommie.  
  
"Let's get this show on the road Rom-doll. Stand back and let Seamus Harper show you just how much of a genius he really is."  
  
"Whatever you say Harper," Rommie said with a sigh.  
  
  
  
Beka was grateful when the riding party came to a stop before the palace. As unsure as she was about being brought here, she did not think she could ride for another minute. But then as she dismounted she was equally unsure if she could stand at all.  
  
"Are you all right my Lady?" a woman from the palace asked. She appeared to be only slightly older than Beka.  
  
"Sure, just a little saddle sore." Beka replied looking up at the young woman. "You look very familiar. Do I know you?"  
  
"This is my daughter Reenia." Replied Neffa proudly. "She is the palace doctor."  
  
"I am pleased to meet you Goddess. I am here to serve you and to help you in the coming times."  
  
"What exactly do you mean by "the coming times"? I am not staying here. I have to return to my ship and my friends." Beka was becoming extremely agitated. The uneasy feeling she had been experiencing was now a full-blown desire to get as far from these people as possible. 'Exactly what need am I to have for a doctor?' she wondered.  
  
"Ahh, but my dear, surely you would not deprive us of a beauty such as yours. Especially before we were even properly introduced." Said a soft male voice from behind Beka.  
  
Turning, Beka saw what she could only describe as 'the most beautiful man alive'  
  
He was well over six feet tall and broad of shoulder. His skin held a deep bronze glow. He had shoulder length jet-black hair that ended in soft curls. And his eyes were so green she felt as though she were staring into the depths of a lush jungle. He wore leather pants and a soft silken shirt that was the same color as his eyes. A small gold crown circled his brow and a cape embroidered with gold trim completed the outfit.  
  
"I am Tourk." He said taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. "And you must be our Sky Goddess, come to us when we need you most."  
  
For a brief moment Beka was speechless, just gazing into his eyes. Then she quickly collected herself and standing taller she answered him in her typical abrupt fashion.  
  
"Actually I am Captain Rebeka Valentine. I am not a Goddess, Sky or otherwise and the only needs I am concerned with at this moment are my own."  
  
Instead of being offended, Tourk threw back his head and laughed. It was not an embarrassed or condescending laugh but one which was deep, rich, and full.  
  
  
  
Dylan and Tyr walked into the village with their weapons at ready. There had been no choice of approaching stealthily as only open fields and meadows surrounded the village.  
  
The people came out of their cottages to stare openly at the two strangers but no one challenged them. When they reached the center of town they waited uncertainly to see if anyone would speak. After a moment of silence Dylan spoke.  
  
"I want to speak to someone in authority. Who is your leader?"  
  
At first no one answered him. Then the young boy who had assisted Neffa in helping Beka spoke up.  
  
"My grandmother, Neffa, is our leader but she is not here."  
  
"Where is she then? Dylan asked.  
  
"She has journeyed to the palace with the Sky Goddess." Another villager replied.  
  
"The Sky What?" Dylan and Tyr asked simultaneously. 


	8. part 10

The Giving-part 10  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
As his laughter died out, Tourk once again took Beka's hand, this time tucking it within the crook of his own. He began leading her toward the steps of the grand palace. An entourage of guards fell into step behind them with Neffa and Reenia bringing up the rear.  
  
"For someone that professes not to be a Goddess you most definitely display the proper attitude for one." Tourk said with a sideways glance at her.  
  
"Well," Beka replied with her trade mark grin, "just because I am not a Goddess, does not mean I do not enjoy behaving as, or being treated as, one."  
  
"And where you come from you are not treated this way?" Tourk asked sounding genuinely surprised.  
  
It was Beka's turn to laugh. "Not hardly."  
  
"My dear, you shall not only be treated as a Goddess but as if you were the most important person in existence." Tourk replied looking at Beka as if she truly were the rarest gem in the universe.  
  
Shivering inwardly at the way Tourk was looking at her and not knowing for sure why it bothered her, Beka asked cautiously, "And just why is that?"  
  
"Because, at this time, on this world, the most important person, is exactly what you are."  
  
Tourk answered.  
  
"Why is that no one is able or willing to give me a straight answer?" Beka demanded coming to a complete stop. "I do not know just what you think it is I am here to do but all I want is to return to my ship and get the Hell out of here."  
  
Beka tried to free her arm from Tourk's grasp but he simply tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I am afraid that is not going to be possible" Tourk said raising his voice slightly for the first time. "Please relax, you are in no danger from me or my people." Tourk paused then added softly, "At least not at the moment. As I said, you are very important to us and we cannot allow you to just walk away."  
  
Turning her head slightly, Beka eyed the guards behind her. There were twelve of them and each was armed with a sword and several knives. She was not carrying any weapons.  
  
Turning back to Tourk she demanded again, "Tell me what you want from me."  
  
"All in good time My Goddess. For now let us speak of this no more." Gesturing for Neffa and Reenia he waited until they stood before them. "Reenia has been kind enough to help prepare chambers for your stay with us. She will take you there so you may refresh yourself. You will then join me for the mid-day meal." Without so much as another glance her way he turned and walked away. Half of the guards followed him, leaving the remaining six to guard Beka.  
  
Sighing loudly Beka turned to the other women. "Lead the way since I seem to have no choice in the matter." Echoing Tourk she added softly, "At least not at the moment."  
  
  
  
Dylan was getting frustrated. They had been trying to get some answers from the villagers for the last quarter of an hour with no luck. None of the people were willing to say anything about their 'Sky Goddess' other than that she was on her way to the palace to meet with 'God Tourk'. No one mentioned the ambush party nor did they seem overly concerned that the ambush had failed to stop Dylan and Tyr.  
  
"Talking is getting us nowhere Dylan." Tyr growled. "I believe now is the time for a more active approach."  
  
The worry and frustration showing clearly on his face, Dylan replied, "For once I agree. However, these people do not seem to care that we are armed. For that matter they do not seem to care about us at all."  
  
As if to prove the validity of his words most of the villagers had returned to the tasks they were doing before the two strangers arrived in their midst.  
  
"If they are so unconcerned with us, why did they send a party to ambush us?" Tyr countered. "For a people who were trying to kill us less than an hour ago this makes no sense."  
  
"No it doesn't." said Dylan. "And that worries me more than if they had attacked us when we arrived."  
  
The young boy approached them and said rather smugly, "I overheard what you said. My grandmother said that you might come to our village. She seemed concerned that you may try to stop our Goddess from arriving at the palace. But it doesn't matter now that she is with Lord Tourk. Our people know you can not stop what must be done."  
  
"And just what exactly is it that your people think Beka can do for you?" Dylan asked suspiciously.  
  
"She will save our people. She will bond with our God and become a part of The Giving. And it is too late for you to stop it." The boy turned and quickly disappeared into one of the cottages leaving the two would-be rescuers standing alone in the middle of the village. 


	9. part 11

The Giving-part 11  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Slight spoilers for season two premier episode.  
  
Sighing loudly, Beka sank deeper into the steaming waters of the luxurious tub. As much as she wanted to leave this place she had to admit the accommodations were wonderful. She had been shown into a large room with an enormous bed and the even bigger tub where she was currently ensconced.  
  
'This might not be such a bad place if I didn't get such a bad feeling from these people.' She thought to herself. 'I just have to wait for the right moment I suppose. Then I am getting out of here and finding Dylan and the others.'  
  
Her thoughts began to wander to Dylan and how things had started changing between them over the last few months. They had started spending a lot more time together after the Magog attack. Most of it was just spent talking about anything but the Magog. But not too long ago the conversation had drifted to that subject.  
  
Beka entered the dining area after her shift on watch. It was midnight and she had expected the room to be empty. However that was not the case. Dylan was seated at a table with a cup in front of him. His head was bowed, resting on his folded arms.  
  
"Hey," she said quietly, coming up behind him. "What's the matter? Couldn't you sleep?"  
  
Dylan jumped at the sound of her voice.  
  
"No," he said. "I couldn't. What about you? What are you doing in here so late?"  
  
Beka poured herself a cup of coffee and got something to eat before joining him at the table.  
  
"Just got off duty and needed a little bedtime snack." She replied. "So do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Come on Dylan, I have had enough 'had a nightmare and don't want to go back to sleep' nights myself to recognize the symptoms in others."  
  
"That obvious huh?" he said with a small grin.  
  
"Well I assume it was a nightmare. If it was the other type of 'keep me awake for the rest of the night' dream, you would probably be in the showers, not the dining area." She answered with a grin of her own.  
  
Dylan laughed and shook his head. "I assume you have had your share of those dreams as well?"  
  
"Now don't you go trying to change the course of this conversation Mister." She said, shaking her finger in front of his face. "We were discussing your dreams not mine. Now tell me what has you awake at this hour."  
  
When he hesitated she reached across the table placing her hand on top of his.  
  
"It will help to talk about it Dylan."  
  
Turning his hand so that he held her small hand in his larger one he began to talk.  
  
"It was about the Magog attack. Only in my dream I couldn't fight them. I just stood there as they attacked. They were killing everyone and I just stood there." He couldn't continue speaking and once again bowed his head.  
  
Beka quickly came around the table and put her arm around Dylan's shoulder.  
  
"Dylan it was just a dream. It didn't happen. You did everything you could and you saved Harper and Tyr. You saved them and the Magog are gone for now." She said running her hand reassuringly up and down his back.  
  
Dylan raised his head and looked at her. The despair and sadness she saw on his face nearly broke her heart.  
  
"But what about next time Beka? What if I can't fight them next time? What if I can't save everyone?"  
  
"You will Dylan. We will fight them together and we will win. We have to."  
  
She sounded so sure of herself that Dylan immediately felt a small degree of relief.  
  
Shaking his head ruefully he said, "You are right Beka. We will fight them and win. Together."  
  
They stared at each other neither wanting to spoil the moment. Ever so slowly they moved toward each other. After a brief hesitation their lips touched lightly in a gentle kiss. They drew back after a moment and again just looked at each other.  
  
Smiling gently Beka broke the silence. "You should go back to bed and get some sleep Dylan."  
  
Laughing he replied, "Actually I was thinking of heading for the showers first."  
  
The door to the room opening interrupted her thoughts. Reenia entered carrying a bundle wrapped in plain brown paper.  
  
"I have brought you some more clothes Goddess," she said. "I believe they will fit you quite well. After you are dressed I will take you to the dining hall to join Lord Tourk."  
  
"Reenia will you please tell me what is going on here?" Beka pleaded with the woman. "Why does everyone keep insisting I am some kind of Goddess and just what is it that you people think I can do for you?"  
  
"Lord Tourk will explain everything to you when the time is right." Reenia replied.  
  
"You people have no right to keep me here against my will." Beka yelled.  
  
"I am sorry but whether we have the right or not doesn't matter. We have no choice. Our people's existence depends on you and we will do whatever we must to insure our survival. Now you must hurry and get dressed. My God Tourk is waiting."  
  
  
  
After an hour in the village Dylan and Tyr were no closer to reaching Beka than before they arrived. The only information they had obtained was the fact that there were only six horses in the entire village and all six had left that morning with Beka.  
  
"I suppose this means we are walking all the way to the palace." Tyr stated. "You do realize that it will take all day and most of the night to reach it?"  
  
"That may be too late." Dylan said. " I have another idea." 


	10. part 12

The Giving-part 12  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Slight spoilers for season two.  
  
  
  
Rommie cut the transmission from Dylan and re-entered the Maru. Harper looked up from the console he was currently working on as she entered.  
  
"What's up Rommie? Where are the parts you were going to bring in?"  
  
"Sorry Harper. Dylan just called me. They haven't caught up with Beka yet but they do know where she is. She was taken to the palace of someone called Lord Tourk. They need the pod in order to reach her in time."  
  
"In time for what?" Harper asked nervously.  
  
"I wish I knew Harper." The avatar replied. "I am going to take the pod to the village where Dylan and Tyr are waiting. Then we will go to the palace and get her back. Dylan wants you to continue working on the Maru. He wants it ready when we get back."  
  
"I'll do my best but I can't make any promises." He sighed. "She's pretty bad off."  
  
"Just do what you can Harper and be careful. Keep the doors locked at all times. Dylan said the villagers had arranged an ambush for them and they do know where the ship is."  
  
"Yeah thanks for the heads up Rom-Doll. That makes me feel loads better.  
  
  
  
Dylan and Tyr waited in a field a short distance from the village. They had been silent for the past ten minutes.  
  
"I still do not trust these peasants to leave us alone." Tyr said. "I am going to circle the edge of the village on look-out."  
  
The only answer he received was a non-committal grunt. Shaking his head in exasperation at Dylan's distraction, Tyr turned and headed back toward the village.  
  
Dylan barely noticed when Tyr left. He was thinking back over the conversation he and Beka had right before she left on the supply run.  
  
****FLASHBACK****  
  
Dylan entered the docking bay looking around for his first officer. He noticed her almost immediately, sitting on the boarding ramp of the Eureka Maru. She was reading a flexi and had not noticed his entry into the room. He took a moment to watch her. It was rare that he saw her when she was at ease. Since they had encountered the Magog and their world ship she had been worried about everyone including him. He still felt bad for laying his self-doubts and worries at her feet the night she had found him after his nightmares but she had never complained. She had reassured him that night and all the other sleepless nights that followed. Those nightmares rarely plagued him any more thanks solely to her. He looked closely at her face.  
  
'Yes,' he thought sadly, 'there are a couple more worry lines than she had before but at least the dark circles under her eyes are about gone. That is probably because she is actually sleeping again since Harper's cure.' Dylan offered a silent prayer once again to whatever deity had led them to the small planet that had held the answer to the young man's survival.  
  
Shaking his head he returned his gaze and thoughts to Beka.  
  
'She definitely has lost weight as well. I will have to remember to tell Rommie to make sure she eats regularly.'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a very amused sounding voice.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day looking at me or are you going to tell me what you want?" Beka asked looking up at him for the first time since he had entered the docking bay.  
  
"How long have you known I was there?" he asked trying to sound stern but failing miserably. There was no way he could possibly be mad when she was looking at him with that trademark grin of hers that melted his heart.  
  
"Awhile," she said. "So what's up?"  
  
"Harper wants you to try and find these parts on your supply run." He said, sitting beside her and handing her another flexi.  
  
She looked it over and then set it inside the door of the Maru along with the one she had been reading earlier.  
  
"No problem. Was there anything else?"  
  
"Yes," he said, "I still want you to take someone with you. I don't like the idea of you being alone. Too many things could happen."  
  
Beka sighed and resisted the urge to scream out loud. They had had this conversation several times in the past two days and she was tired of it. She was tired of him being overprotective. She was tired of worrying about everyone on board. But mostly she was just tired. She yearned for some peace and solitude.  
  
"Dylan, please understand that being alone is exactly the reason I don't want anyone else going with me. I need some time alone away from everyone and everything. And I don't want us to argue about it again. Please."  
  
Dylan looked at her for a moment debating with himself as to whether or not he should push the idea of someone joining her. Looking into her eyes he realized just how exhausted she really was. Not physical exhaustion but emotional.  
  
Reaching up he gently laid his hand against the side of her face. She nuzzled her cheek against his palm.  
  
"Promise me you will be careful and will keep in touch. I don't want you taking any chances or getting yourself into any trouble."  
  
"Me? Get into trouble? That'll never happen." She said with a laugh.  
  
Shaking his head Dylan laughed along with her.  
  
"Yes and Tyr will dance the hula in full drag." He replied.  
  
"Ooh now that is something I would pay to see." She answered.  
  
Still grinning he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Take whatever time you need Beka but I want you to come back to me safe and sound."  
  
"I promise Dylan. I will be back before you can miss me."  
  
****PRESENT TIME****  
  
'You were wrong Beka. I miss you. I have missed you since the moment you left.' He thought sadly to himself. 'But I will bring you back safe and sound. I promise you that.'  
  
  
  
Beka dressed slowly trying to put off the inevitable as long as possible. She didn't want to join Tourk for lunch. She wanted nothing more than to run as fast as she could back to her ship and pray she could make it off this planet. But she was well guarded and knew she needed to bide her time if she ever wanted to see Dylan and the others again. And at the moment she wanted nothing more than to see them all. Especially Dylan. 


	11. part 13

The Giving-part 13  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
Dylan was wrenched from his memories by the sound of Tyr repeatedly calling his name.  
  
"What is happening?" Dylan asked quickly drawing his weapon.  
  
"The two from the ambush have arrived and the villagers do not seem to be taking the fact that we killed two of their own very well. Shall we fight or do we hide like cowards Captain Hunt so that we may avoid harming the innocents?" Tyr's voice was laced with sarcasm though his face was perfectly composed.  
  
"Remind me to have you work on your diplomatic skills when we return to the Andromeda. As for hiding or fighting we do neither. Our ride is here."  
  
The lancer pod set down a short distance from the two men. The door opened and Rommie emerged to greet them. As she approached them she detected the faint sounds of the enraged villagers.  
  
"What is your plan Captain Hunt?" Tyr asked.  
  
"You and I are going to pay our respects to the local royalty. And hopefully while we meet new friends we will recover an old friend as well."  
  
"Rommie I want you to return to Harper. The villagers aren't too happy with us right now and may decide to take up their grievances with him. You should be able to make it back to the Maru in a couple of hours on foot. Do whatever is necessary to protect him. Even if it means abandoning the Maru."  
  
"Understood Captain." Rommie replied. She turned to go but after a brief hesitation turned back to them. "Dylan, I want you to… I mean tell Beka…." She did not seem to be able to get the sentence out.  
  
"Don't worry Rommie, we will be careful and we ARE going to get Beka back. I promise."  
  
He seemed so sure of himself that Rommie was convinced. Nodding once she turned and without looking back began to make her way back to Harper and the Maru.  
  
"You seem pretty sure of our chances of success." Tyr commented as they made their way toward the pod.  
  
"We will get her back Tyr. Even if I have to take their 'God Tourk' and his palace apart piece by piece to find her."  
  
  
  
Beka followed Reenia down the corridor leading to the dining hall. The only sound was the echo of their footfalls.  
  
'Why does it feel as though I am being marched to my death?' Beka thought darkly. 'Maybe I am just imagining things. After all they haven't done anything to mistreat me.' 'Yet' her subconscious added.  
  
They reach the end of the corridor and two guards opened the enormous doors, which Beka assumed led to the dining area. She entered to find herself in a large room filled with a dozen long tables. Tourk was seated at the head table alone.  
  
"Come, join me Beka my dear. We have much to discuss and our meal grows cold." He said.  
  
Beka began to move toward the table. After a few steps she realized that Reenia had not entered the room after her and that she was alone with a man who considered himself a God.  
  
'Not a good situation Valentine.' She thought as she took the seat opposite Tourk. 


	12. part 14

The Giving-part 14  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Dinner passed slowly for Beka. Tourk refused to speak of anything important while they dined. He spoke about the weather and crops, about the palace and the lands surrounding it. He asked her dozens of questions about her ship and friends but did not seem particularly interested in her answers when she gave them.  
  
The meal was finally cleared away and Beka was determined to finally have her answers.  
  
"O.K. Tourk," she said leaning back in her seat and crossing her arms defiantly across her chest. "I want to know just what it is that gives you the right to think you can keep me here against my wishes. And then I want to get the Hell out of here."  
  
"Direct and to the point I see." Tourk said smiling charmingly at her. "As I said earlier my dear, you are here to be our salvation."  
  
"Yes and you also said you would answer my questions." She said glaring at him.  
  
"Very well my dear but it is a very long and twisted tale."  
  
"Yes, well as it seems I am not going anywhere, YET," she said glancing at the guards standing at the door, "I have plenty of time."  
  
"You are here as I said, to save our people. The prophecy said you would come to us."  
  
"What prophesy?"  
  
"Many years ago, our people were wronged by a race of cruel beings. Our medicine woman prophesized that before the end of one thousand years a Goddess would fall from the sky to save our people by breaking the curse. You are that Goddess Beka." He said. "You have to be." He added so quietly that she almost missed it.  
  
"What do you mean I have to be?"  
  
"Because it has been nine hundred and ninety nine years and one month since the curse was laid upon us. We only have eleven months to break the curse before it becomes permanent."  
  
"I think you had better start at the beginning and tell me everything."  
  
"As you wish My Lady." Tourk sighed and relaxed in his chair as he began his tale.  
  
"I suppose the story began over two thousand years ago. Our people were simple farmers. We were peaceful and did not have much contact with other worlds. Occasionally a ship would come to our world for their own purposes but we did not have space flight capabilities or technology of any sort. The one thing we did possess was elemental magic."  
  
"Magic?" Beka said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes. Our people had the ability to harness the very spirit of the planet we lived on. We were able to use this magic for many things such as medicine and healing. We used it to help grow our crops and raise our livestock. It wasn't much but many misunderstood it and many more desired it for themselves. This led to rumors and many people began coming to our world to try and steal what was ours. After many years they began to band together in an attempt to destroy us and take our magic for their own. Our king at that time was my, well he was my ancestor and was a great and powerful ruler. Using all the magic our people possessed he was able to transport our entire race to another world right before our home world was attacked. We lived in peace once again for many years but eventually the stories and superstitions began again."  
  
"Transported you how?" Beka asked. "You said you have no space flight."  
  
"King Atrimus was able to harness the energy of our planet and use that energy to carry our entire population to another world. I am not sure how he did it as all records of our peoples magic were later destroyed by the Demons."  
  
"Demons?"  
  
"That is the only name we have ever been able to give to our enemy. If any of our people knew their true name it was never spoken or written to be passed along to us."  
  
"After King Atrimus transported us we lived in peace years with only the occasional visitor from outside our world. Because of what happened before we were hesitant to allow word of our people to leave our new home. But as stories and rumors have a way of traveling, people soon learned of our magic and once again those looking to take what did not belong to them besieged us. Again our king moved us and again after that. Then, nearly a thousand years ago we faced our greatest challenge. The Demons came and tried to take our magic for themselves. We resisted and our King fought them. Unfortunately they greatly outnumbered us and possessed magic abilities of their own. They destroyed our magic and our chances of ever recovering it. They killed King Atrimus. Then, as a last insult they cursed our females so that they were all made barren."  
  
"But that is not possible." Beka started but Tourk did not seem to hear her as he continued.  
  
"But we will have the last laugh. My father left the legacy of our magic to me. I will recover it all and avenge our people. The Demons made two fatal errors that will cost them their lives. Even as the curse was spoken our Medicine Woman spoke the prophecy that would one day save us and restore to us all our magic. And King Atrimus was able to hide his greatest magic from them. He left it to his heir so that the magic could once again belong to his people. So that I could bring back what was stolen from us. And when that has happened we will seek out our enemy and utterly destroy them." Tourk's voice had been steadily rising as he spoke and he ended his tirade by pounding his fist upon the table, knocking over glasses, and shattering a plate that sat close by him.  
  
Beka had risen from the table and backed away, alarmed at the change in Tourk's behavior. The charming ruler was gone completely, replaced by an evil, enraged man hell-bent on revenge. She turned to leave the room only to be stopped by the guards at the door.  
  
Tourk rose as well and walked towards her. Planting her feet firmly and standing tall, Beka faced him.  
  
"You are insane. That story makes no sense. There is no way it could be true."  
  
"Oh it is true my dear." Tourk replied having calmed down and regained his composure. "Which part do you find unbelievable?"  
  
"How about every single word?" Beka spat out. "How could your people still exist if the females were made barren a thousand years ago? How could a person transport an entire race? And how could this King Atrimus have been there to transport you originally and then been there again to fight off these 'Demons' a thousand years after that? How could a medicine woman possibly predict what would happen a thousand years after that? And never mind the fact that MAGIC IS NOT REAL!" Beka yelled this last part as she advanced upon Tourk. "You are mad and I want out of here."  
  
With a quickness that caught her off guard, Tourk backhanded Beka, knocking her across the room. Walking to where she laid, Tourk reached down and grabbing her arm pulled her to her feet. He then forced Beka into a chair. Reaching deep into the folds of his clothing, he pulled out a thick chain. A large amulet hung from the chain, a deep blue stone embedded in its center. Tourk held the chain up so that the stone reflected the light. He spent several seconds gazing into its depths as if seeing all the answers in the universe.  
  
"The story is true Beka, most of it anyway." He said grinning roguishly. "It is true and there is so much more to the story." He paused for a moment looking at her. "You are very different from the other women that have come here. You actually seem to possess a brain so perhaps you can understand."  
  
"Understand what? And what others? She asked.  
  
Ignoring her questions he continued. "The story is true except for the part where I said my people were simple farmers. We were GODS. And now because of you we shall become so once again."  
  
"And just how am I supposed to accomplish that?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
Ignoring her sarcasm he continued to explain.  
  
"My people are an ancient race. We have existed since the beginning of time. We long ago abandoned our home world to travel to other worlds, to rule other races." He chuckled and added, "We even lived on Earth for a while when it was just beginning to become civilized. My father used to tell me stories of our ancestors and how Zeus, the first of our family to rule, would toy with the humans on that pitiful little planet. They were worshipped as Gods, the way we should be."  
  
"You want me to believe that your ancestors were the Gods from earth's ancient mythology? They are just myths. They weren't real." Beka stated firmly. "They couldn't have been real." She said much more quietly.  
  
"Oh, they were real. But while the people of earth thought them Gods from their world they were simply…. Visitors. They grew tired of that planet and moved on. Except for a few, who thought the planet and its people had potential. They stayed behind which is why magic has been such an important part of Earths history. There was this one member of my family who was particularly fond of the backwards people of that world. Hercules was his name I think. But I am rambling. Do you begin to see what I have been explaining Beka? Do you understand all that my people once were and deserve to be again?"  
  
"Ok let me see if I have this straight." Beka decided that humoring him was her best bet at the moment. "Your ancestors lived on Earth and were what the humans considered mythical Gods. Only they weren't myths, they were just visiting. And Hercules, the famous half-god hero of thousands of children's' tales was a member of your family?"  
  
"Yes." He stated simply as though it was the easiest thing in the world to believe.  
  
"I still don't understand how Atrimus could be alive for more than a thousand years."  
  
"Then you probably wouldn't believe me if I said I was two thousand and eighteen years old and that King Atrimus was my father." He said jokingly.  
  
Beka just stared at him.  
  
"As I said the Demons made two errors when they attacked us. The first was that King Atrimus was able to hide his most powerful magical artifact, an amulet of great power. This amulet." he said raising it once again. "I have spent many years trying to recover its secrets and recently I have discovered how to control a small portion of its power. The second mistake they made was allowing our Medicine woman to make her prophecy. With the last of her own considerable power, she spoke the words and made them truth."  
  
He closed his eyes and began to recite from memory.  
  
'Before a thousand years have passed, the day shall come when a great leader will take the throne of our People. And he shall join with his one true love, the Goddess from the Sky, to become the saviors of our people. From their bonding shall come a child, whose life source, given to the spirit of the world, shall release us from the curse laid upon us.'  
  
"Do you not see Beka? You are the one the prophecy spoke of. As am I. All we need to do is have a child together. Once the child's life is sacrificed in the Giving Ceremony, the curse on my people will be broken. I will avenge my father and what was done to us. Then together we shall rule, not only this planet but the entire universe as well."  
  
For a minute Beka was too shocked to speak. Did this madman really think she would love him, that she would willingly have his child so that he could sacrifice it in order to recover a magic that could not possibly exist? Trying to hide the fact that her entire body was shaking Beka stood and began shaking her head in defiance.  
  
"It will never happen Tourk. I will not be made a pawn in your insane fantasies. And I would never allow you to sacrifice a child, my child. I would die first."  
  
"My brave, beautiful Beka. Perhaps you are not so different from the others. They all said the same thing. But they were unable to stop me, as you will be unable to. You cannot fight your destiny. We will be bonded at sunset today. And then tonight we shall begin making the next part of the prophecy a reality."  
  
Turning on his heel, he left the room. Once she was alone, Beka sank to the floor, too shocked to move further.  
  
  
  
A.N. sorry about the Hercules reference. I hadn't planned it as part of the story but it snuck in and I couldn't resist leaving it. 


	13. part 15

The Giving-part 15  
  
Disclaimer in part 1  
  
  
  
Beka wasn't aware of how long she sat on the dining hall floor. Time seemed to have stopped for her. All she was aware of was Tourk's words echoing in her mind.  
  
  
  
'My brave, beautiful Beka. Perhaps you are not so different from the others. They all said the same thing. But they were unable to stop me, as you will be unable to. You cannot fight your destiny. We will be bonded at sunset today. And then tonight we shall begin making the next part of the prophecy a reality.'  
  
'We will be bonded at sunset today. And then tonight we shall begin making the next part of the prophecy a reality.'  
  
"Like Hell we will!" she exclaimed finally coming out of her reverie. She ran to the door and began pounding on it. One of the guards opened the door but before she could try any form of escape, Reenia and Neffa entered.  
  
"Come Lady, we must start preparing you for tonight's bonding ceremony. We have only a few hours until sunset." Reenia stated.  
  
"Look, I hate to spoil your fun but I am not really the marrying type. I can't cook or clean. I snore loudly and steal all the blankets. I am sure your 'God' deserves someone much better than me. So why don't we just call this off and part as friends?"  
  
"I am afraid not my Lady. You will bond with Lord Tourk tonight at sunset." Neffa said adding, "One way or another."  
  
"I am not bonding with that man or anybody else, thank you very much." Beka tried to push her way past the two women but the guards barred her way.  
  
"I am afraid you have no choice." Neffa said. "Our people must be saved and you are the only one available to do the job. So many others have failed and our time is nearly up. You will join with Tourk to create the child that is necessary for us to regain our magic. Once we have our magic back, our females will once again be able to conceive children and our race shall continue."  
  
"You said others have failed. How many times have you forced unwilling women to be subjected to this horror? Beka asked though she was unsure if she truly wanted to know the answer.  
  
"Lord Tourk recovered the power of the amulet that allows him to bring space travelers down to our world about one hundred and fifty years ago. We have attempted to break the curse many dozens of times since but each has failed. This time we shall succeed. I am sure of it." The old women responded.  
  
Beka felt sick to her stomach. The words 'many dozens of times' screamed repeatedly in her brain. She thought for a moment she would pass out.  
  
"You people are monsters! How could you kill dozens of innocent babies? And the mothers, what did you do to them?"  
  
"When we realized they were not the Goddess from our prophecy we had no choice but to kill them." Reenia said as calmly as if she were talking of the weather.  
  
Beka began to laugh almost hysterically.  
  
"You are insane. You won't get away with this. My friends will come for me."  
  
"Your friends, if they do come, will never even get as far as the village before they are stopped. And even if they should make it to the village, without horses they will never get here to the palace before sunset."  
  
Grasping at straws Beka asked, "How can you even believe this prophecy? How could some silly words spoken by a silly medicine woman a thousand years ago possibly be accurate?"  
  
"Those 'silly words' were spoken and made truth by magic. And that 'silly medicine woman' was me." Neffa said sharply. "Enough of this. We must get you ready for the ceremony." Turning on her heel she strode from the room. Reenia gave Beka a little shove towards the door. Having no choice with the guards watching, Beka slowly followed her out the door.  
  
  
  
The pod landed in an open field. They had chosen the location because it was hidden behind a dense copse of trees not far from the rear wall of the palace.  
  
"It shouldn't take us more than an hour to reach the palace." Tyr said. "I suggest we wait until dark before moving any closer."  
  
"We don't have the time to wait. We have to get as close as we can now so we can be ready for whatever is going to happen."  
  
"And exactly what do you think is going to happen in the next few hours that warrants exposing ourselves to possible capture?"  
  
"I am not sure exactly." Dylan answered honestly. "But I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon."  
  
"A bad feeling?" Tyr repeated with what could almost pass as a smile. "You have been spending too much time with the purple girl. Her bad habits are starting to show on you as well."  
  
"Perhaps, but considering how many times Trance's 'feelings' have saved my life, and yours, I am not going to complain."  
  
"Point conceded." Tyr said dryly. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"We shall." Dylan said turning and walking toward the palace.  
  
'Hang on Beka, we're coming.' He thought as they left the landing site. 


	14. part 16

Part 16  
  
  
  
Beka followed Neffa down the hall. She watched constantly for anything that would offer her even the smallest chance of escape. However, each exit they passed seemed to be guarded by heavily armed men. They quickly reached the room Beka was using. Neffa and Reenia entered the room with Beka. The two guards took up position outside the door.  
  
"I need to return to my medical lab and begin preparing the herbs for her potion. I will need to start giving it to her as soon as possible. I should be gone less than an hour. Will you be all right alone with her?" Reenia asked her mother.  
  
Beka interrupted before Neffa could speak.  
  
"What potion? What the hell do I have to take potion for?" she was positively livid by this time. "If you want to kill me just do it. Don't drag it out like this."  
  
"Relax Goddess." Neffa said actually sounding soothing. "The potion is simply to enhance your fertility. We only have eleven months before the curse on our people is permanent. We can not waste time on missed opportunities."  
  
"This day just keeps getting freaking better!" Beka exclaimed throwing herself across the bed and burying her head under the pillow.  
  
'Sunset is now less than four hours away. How the hell am I going to get out of this one?'  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
Reenia and Neffa exchanged a few whispered words and then Reenia left.  
  
Neffa busied herself rummaging through the closets for several minutes. When she emerged Beka was still lying on the bed.  
  
"Come Goddess. You must pick your dress for the bonding ceremony. Lord Tourk had several sent here for you to choose from. Although I must say I do not appreciate his taste in clothing." Neffa said holding up several very skimpy dresses. "Not at all what I would call decent."  
  
Beka finally looked up to see what Neffa was referring to. All of the dresses appeared to be low-cut, sleeveless, diaphanous, or very short. Some were all of the above.  
  
Beka started laughing.  
  
"Well, he may think of himself as a God but it looks to me as if his taste in women's clothes is the same as any other mortal man."  
  
"Yes, well regardless of that we must choose the one that will make you look your best." Neffa said laying all the dresses at the foot of the bed. Picking up the top dress she said, "Let's start with this one shall we?"  
  
"If you think for one minute I am going to cooperate while you play dress up with me as your doll you can forget it right now. If Tourk wants to bond with me he will have to do so with me dressed as I am."  
  
"That would not be appropriate." Neffa said looking at Beka's dress disdainfully. It had become wrinkled and dirty from her sitting on the floor earlier.  
  
"Oh, like I give a rat's ass about being appropriate." Beka screamed at the woman. "Tell you what, I have a perfect dress in mind. Why don't you just let me scamper on back to my ship and I will fetch it." She added sarcastically.  
  
Neffa pursed her lips and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Lady Beka, you may either choose your dress and change now, or I will call in the guards and have them hold you down while I dress you." Neffa snarled.  
  
Beka laughed again.  
  
"Now who is having inappropriate ideas?" she remarked archly.  
  
Seeing Neffa moving towards the door Beka said, "Fine but I am going to have to bathe again first. I wouldn't want to get another lovely dress all sweaty and dirty."  
  
"Fine, you choose the dress and I will prepare your bath. Just hurry please, we haven't much time."  
  
Beka waited until Neffa had turned her back and leaned down to start the water. Picking up a heavy vase that sat on the nearby nightstand, she broke it over the old woman's head. Beka quickly caught her and lowered her to the floor, praying to the Devine or whoever would listen, that the guards hadn't heard the breaking vase. She quickly swept as many of the fragments from the vase as she could under the bed and arranged Neffa's body so that it appeared the old women had simply fainted. Looking around for something she could use as a weapon, Beka picked up an iron poker hanging by the fireplace. Hiding it behind her back, she approached the door and started hollering to guards.  
  
"Hey, You out there. We need some help in here. Neffa is sick. Hey do you hear me?" she yelled banging on the door.  
  
One of the guards opened the door and looked in. Seeing Neffa's body he quickly entered the room and moved toward her. Beka let him pass and waited until the second guard moved into the doorway. As soon as he did she swung the fireplace poker with all her strength reveling in the sound of the man's nose breaking. He doubled over in pain allowing her the chance she needed to bring the poker down on his head. He dropped like a ton of bricks and lay unmoving in the doorway. The second guard, alerted by the sound of his companion turned a second too late to avoid the poker coming down on the side of his face. He fell to his knees but seemed about to regain his footing after only a brief moment. Beka scooped up the other guard's sword and taking a deep breath, ran him through just as he pulled his own sword. Grabbing a couple of knives from the two fallen guards, she took off down the hallway in search of a way out.  
  
  
  
Dylan and Tyr were almost to the rear wall. They should reach it in about a quarter hour. Dylan was going over everything Harper and Trance had revealed about these people as well as what the boy from the village had said. Reaching out a hand he stopped Tyr.  
  
"What is it?" Tyr growled. "Why are you stopping us now?"  
  
"I want to contact Trance about something and I think it would be best to do so before we leave the cover of these trees." Dylan replied.  
  
"What must you speak to the annoying child about? You do realize by now that she is not going to give you a straight answer no matter what?" he asked although he did not appear to care about the answer.  
  
Shaking his head at the others negative attitude Dylan opened a channel to the Andromeda.  
  
"Hunt to Andromeda."  
  
"Yes Captain?" Andromeda's voice responded.  
  
"Let me speak to Trance."  
  
"Of course Captain." There was a slight pause and then Trance's voice replied over the communicator.  
  
"What is it Dylan? Have you found Beka yet? Is she all right?"  
  
Interrupting her, Dylan said, "No, we haven't found her yet. But I have a question about something we were told in the village. Do you remember anything from your stories about bonding? Or anything called The Giving?"  
  
Inhaling deeply, Trance tried to remain calm.  
  
'They can't have recovered the magic necessary for that. This is worse than I thought. If they succeed it could be the end of everything.' She thought to herself.  
  
"Trance?" Dylan called. When she didn't immediately answer he began to worry. "Andromeda is Trance okay?" he asked.  
  
"She appears to be very pale and her heart-rate has increased significantly." The ship replied.  
  
Shaking off her introspection Trance finally replied to Dylan's inquiry. "Dylan, listen to me. What these people have planned is very, very bad. You cannot let them do this no matter what. This goes far beyond just Beka's life now."  
  
"What do you mean? Are we endangering ourselves on this mission?" Tyr inquired icily.  
  
"Well of course you are silly. "Trance replied. "Did you think you were simply out for a pleasure walk?"  
  
"Now listen to me you little," Tyr began but Dylan quickly interrupted him.  
  
"Trance, please explain yourself a little better."  
  
"Well if the Palorians, and I am sure these people must be them, really think they can perform The Giving ceremony, that means they have recovered at least some portion of their magic. That means they are pretty darn dangerous."  
  
"Well we pretty much already knew the dangerous part." Tyr said sarcastically.  
  
"Dylan, you must find Beka before sunset. The bonding will have to take place at sunset."  
  
"What is the bonding?"  
  
"Well it is essentially a wedding ceremony." Trance mumbled.  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't quite hear that." Dylan said.  
  
"It's a wedding ceremony." She repeated.  
  
Dylan was stunned. He had a little over three hours to stop the woman he cared for from being forced to marry another man.  
  
"But the bonding isn't the ceremony you need to worry about." Trance said breaking his reverie.  
  
"That doesn't appear to be stopping him." Tyr's said.  
  
Snapping out of it and glaring at Tyr Dylan asked, "Okay then what should I worry about?"  
  
"The Giving is an ancient and evil ceremony. If they are able to perform it correctly they will break the curse laid on them a long time ago, a curse that prevents them from producing any more children. If they break the curse their children will be born with their people's magic and their race will be able to wreak havoc everywhere they go."  
  
"Go? I thought they had no space vehicles." Tyr responded.  
  
"They don't exactly need vehicles to travel. I don't understand how they do it and I probably couldn't explain if I did, so don't ask." She said cutting him off before he could ask another question.  
  
"Trance, just what will they do to Beka in this Giving?" Dylan asked quietly.  
  
"They won't do anything to Beka." Trance said sadly. "The Giving requires the sacrifice of an innocent's blood. They will need a child to perform it. I am guessing they want to bond Beka with their King to produce a child. A child that if born will never live to see a full days life." 


	15. part 17

Part 17  
  
A feeling of intense dread settled over Dylan. Even Tyr seemed to be disquieted by Trance's revelation.  
  
After a moment of silence, Tyr spoke. "We have only three hours until sunset. Can you offer any suggestions as to how we are to stop this atrocity from occurring?"  
  
"Well, there is one way. But it is extremely dangerous and may not work." Trance's voice answered.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Dylan asked finally breaking his silence. His face was a blank mask, all of his emotions hidden from view.  
  
"If they have kept up with their history and traditions then you may be able to challenge Tourk. If he accepts and you win, then by rights all that belongs to him will be yours, including his throne and Beka."  
  
"And if I lose?" Dylan asked already knowing the answer before he did so.  
  
"Then you will be dead." She answered.  
  
"What if I were to challenge him?" Tyr asked.  
  
Dylan looked at him stunned that he would even consider such an offer.  
  
Trance, while not as shocked as Dylan, was still amazed that Tyr had asked.  
  
"It will probably not make much difference." She answered honestly. "He will be hard to defeat even without his magic. And with it, even if it is only a portion of his power, he will be nearly impossible to defeat. He probably would not even consider your challenge Tyr. The only reason he might accept Dylan's is because of his status as leader."  
  
"What types of magic do you believe this Tourk possesses and what can we do to protect ourselves from it?" Tyr asked Trance.  
  
"I am not sure, but he will probably have some sort of magic charm to help focus the power since he had his personal magic taken away." She responded.  
  
"What sort of charm?"  
  
"I don't know but I am sure it will be very pretty. If you see any colored stones or jewels that is most likely the source of his power."  
  
"Enough discussion." Dylan interrupted. "Let's just get to the palace and find Beka before sunset. I will deal with Tourk when the time comes."  
  
Having said that, he once again began making his way toward the palace.  
  
'Great, I am following one madman to a meeting with another madman. I truly wonder what that makes me.' Tyr thought before hurrying to catch up with Dylan and stop him from rushing in and getting them all killed.  
  
  
  
Beka hid behind a huge stone statue as several guards passed by her. She had been looking for an exit for a quarter hour and was having no luck. Moving from behind the statue she continued down the corridor as quickly and quietly as possible, all the time fearing someone would hear the loud beating of her heart or her harsh breathing. Turning to the left she entered another long hallway. Suddenly there was a loud ringing of bells.  
  
"Damn," she cursed aloud. "They must have discovered Neffa and the guards."  
  
Increasing her pace as much as possible, Beka turned another corner, only to run straight into the back of another guard. The guard, caught unaware, turned a second too slow. Using the flat side of the sword she still carried, Beka hit him upside the head. He dropped to his knees and she once again hit him this time knocking him unconscious. Beka continued down the hallway, praying she would find an exit out of the palace.  
  
It seemed as if her prayers were to be answered. Spying a door at the end of the hall, Beka could see daylight streaming in from the small round, window in its center. She approached cautiously but before she could reach it, a large group of guards appeared behind her. Having nothing to gain by using stealth now, Beka began running as hard as she could, hoping to reach the door and gain her freedom. After having taken only a few steps, Beka suddenly found herself frozen in place and surrounded by an eerie blue light.  
  
  
  
Tyr easily caught up with Dylan and grabbing his arm, pulled him to a stop.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dylan demanded.  
  
"I would ask you the same question Captain Hunt." Tyr replied angrily. "I thought we had already established the fact that getting ourselves captured or killed would in no way aid in the rescue of Captain Valentine."  
  
Taking a deep breath Dylan fought the urge to go running into the palace and begin tearing it apart one piece at a time until he found her.  
  
"You are right, it won't. But I can't just bide my time and let these people do those horrible things to her." Dylan replied.  
  
"If what Trance has said is true, then they need her-Alive. She will be quite safe for the moment. Let's just make it to the wall and onto the palace grounds without being discovered and then we shall see what our options are." Tyr said quietly.  
  
Before Dylan could reply, the loud sound of bells could be heard coming from the palace.  
  
  
  
Beka strained against the blue light but was unable to break free.  
  
"My dear Beka, I am really disappointed in you." Tourk said coming forward to stand in front of her. He was clutching the amulet in his hand and Beka could see the blue light streaming from between his fingers.  
  
Tourk muttered a few words, which Beka could not understand. Suddenly the blue light vanished leaving her free to move again. Tourk placed the amulet inside his clothing.  
  
"Yeah? Well get used to being disappointed Tourk, because I have no intention of just sitting by and letting you do this to me." Beka retorted.  
  
"Actually, I was disappointed because I had expected you to at least make it as far as the grounds. Perhaps I underestimated your capabilities."  
  
Beka only glared at him choosing to remain silent.  
  
"Come now my dear, things aren't as bad as you are making them out to be. You will have everything you could ever wish for. You will be a queen and be worshipped as a Goddess." Tourk said.  
  
"I will be a prisoner and treated as an object!" Beka yelled. "I will die before I allow you to use me like that." Pulling one of the knives she had taken from the guard in her room, Beka lunged at Tourk, taking him by surprise. Unfortunately the blade glanced off of something, so instead of striking him in the heart it merely left a gash across his chest.  
  
The guards standing behind them quickly grabbed Beka pulling her arms painfully behind her. Tourk reached into his tunic and pulled out the amulet. There was a thin scratch running down the middle of the stone where the blade had struck it.  
  
"Do you see Beka, even when I do not ask for it's help, the amulet protects me with its power. You can not fight against me." Raising his arm he backhanded her sharply across her face. Beka slumped forward and would have fallen if not for the guards holding onto her.  
  
"Take her to her room and tell Reenia to have someone clean her up and dress her properly. Sunset is in less than three hours. Then send Reenia to me to patch this cut."  
  
"Yes My God." One of the guards replied, picking Beka up and turning to leave.  
  
"I will not allow you to stop me from reclaiming what is mine Beka. You will be the one to lift the curse."  
  
  
  
The two men had reached the wall of the palace shortly after the alarm sounded. Scaling the wall they found themselves in a small wooded grove that led into a vast garden area behind the palace. In the middle of the gardens was a small courtyard. Dozens of men and women swarmed the courtyard setting up an altar and dozens of decorative statues. Several small, covered pavilions stood at the back by the woods. Sneaking up behind one of these pavilions they quickly ducked inside. Surrounding them were dozens of wine kegs.  
  
"Must have one hell of party planned." Dylan remarked dryly. "And they didn't invite us. I am so hurt."  
  
"Well, we shall have to bring their breach of good manners to their attention. I can't stand an ill mannered host." Tyr replied with a ghost of grin flitting across his handsome features.  
  
Returning his grin Dylan replied, "And just what do you have in mind?" 


	16. part 18

Part 18-  
  
The guard carried Beka back to the room she had been held in earlier. He placed her on the bed just as Reenia entered the room. Dismissing the guards, she held a vial under Beka's nose. The fumes quickly roused the unconscious woman.  
  
Groaning slightly, Beka opened her eyes taking in the fact that she was once again imprisoned against her will. Looking over at Reenia she immediately noticed the intense look of anger she was receiving from the other woman.  
  
"What's the matter Reenia? You look a little upset." Beka said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You very nearly killed my mother, you killed one of the guards and seriously injured another. If my people did not need you so desperately I would kill you myself." Reenia spat.  
  
"Yeah, well life's a bitch sometimes and so am I." Beka said, sitting up slowly.  
  
"You will drink this." Reenia said handing Beka a small cup filled with an amber liquid.  
  
When Beka ignored her command to drink, Reenia pulled a small dagger from her bag. Holding it to Beka's throat she said, "You will drink the potion." " Doctor's orders." She added smugly.  
  
Beka took the cup and slowly lifted it to her mouth. The dagger dug into her throat, causing a thin line of blood to appear. Swallowing the liquid as fast as she could Beka remarked, "Has any one ever told you that your bedside manner really sucks? So what was that? Poison?"  
  
Taking the cup back Reenia replied, " No, not poison. That was the fertility stimulant I spoke of earlier. Rest assured you still live because my people need you. However, if you fail to save us from the curse I will personally carry out your death sentence. Someone will come in a moment to help you bathe and dress for the bonding. It will begin in two hours."  
  
Before Beka could respond Reenia turned and left the room, leaving her alone. Getting up as quickly as she could, Beka began to look for something she could use to escape again but it appeared as though her captors had learned from their mistake. The entire room had been stripped of anything remotely resembling a weapon.  
  
'Great,' she thought to herself, 'now what am I supposed to do?'  
  
The door to the room opened once again. Two young women entered the room followed by two female guards. The two guards took up a position in front of the door while the two young women approached Beka.  
  
"You must bathe now My Lady." The first girl spoke firmly. "Then we will help you dress for the ceremony."  
  
Looking at the door, Beka realized she had no choice but to do as she was told.  
  
  
  
Reenia approached Tourk's chamber with her medicine bag. The self- proclaimed God was lying on the bed playing with his amulet.  
  
"My Lord." Reenia spoke as she waited at the entrance for permission to enter.  
  
"Come in Reenia or do you plan on standing there until I have bled to death? Tourk asked.  
  
Instead of replying, the young doctor simply came forward and began removing her medical supplies from her bag. She quickly cleaned the wound on his chest and began the task of stitching the cut closed. After a few minutes of silence she decided to speak.  
  
"My Lord, are you sure that she is the one?" she asked quietly. "I believe she will cause us many more problems. We could wait a little longer for another to come or maybe even use this one's ship to go and find someone better suited to the task."  
  
"Reenia, you know very well we haven't the time to wait." Tourk replied angrily. "Besides this one has a fire inside her that appeals to me. I shall enjoy breaking her spirit. Now go and see that all is in readiness for the bonding."  
  
Nodding once, Reenia turned and left. Tourk stood for a moment and then placing the amulet around his neck, began dressing for the ceremony.  
  
Reenia paused outside Tourk's chamber. An anger she had never known coursed through her veins. This stranger had almost killed her mother, had killed a man she had known since childhood. There was no way she was going to let her live longer than necessary to complete The Giving.  
  
"You will die Beka, I will make certain of that." She said quietly to herself before walking down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Rommie had made it back to the Maru nearly an hour before. She and Harper were working at a frantic pace, trying to complete the repairs necessary to get the Maru flight worthy.  
  
"Harper, we are about to have company." She said suddenly.  
  
"What? How many?" Harper asked.  
  
"Twenty life signs are approaching from the woods to our left." She replied. "Another eighteen are approaching from the right."  
  
"Well you said earlier that they don't have any weapons so we should be fine right?"  
  
"For now." She said. "It should prove near impossible for them to breach the doors of the Maru. But since the ships weapons are off-line, the only defenses we have are two forcelances. This shouldn't pose a problem unless they do manage to get into the ship and choose to rush us all at once."  
  
"Just freaking great." Harper replied running his hands through his hair, causing it to stand up even more than before. " Let's just hope Dylan and Tyr manage to find Beka and get back before that happens."  
  
  
  
It was an hour before sunset. The workers were moving around the gardens finishing up the last minute preparations necessary before the bonding ceremony began. There was a sense of urgency and desperation evident as they readied the area for what could be the beginning of their salvation. Focused on their individual tasks, none of them noticed the two figures darting from one covered pavilion to the next. 


	17. part 19

Part 19-  
  
The sky had turned into a glorious riot of pinks, oranges, and purples, rivaled only in beauty by the abundance of colors decorating the courtyard. Neffa and Reenia stood together at the altar in the center of the courtyard. A large ceramic bowl had been placed in the center of the altar. Reenia added the contents of two vials she held in her hands. Neffa touched the combined surface of the vials contents with a lighted candle. A blue flame leaped from the bowl and continued to burn brightly.  
  
"We are ready." Neffa said to a guard who stood to her left. He quickly signaled another guard who escorted Tourk from the tent where he had been waiting. He began a steady walk toward the altar. As he passed, each person present bowed and remained so. Upon reaching the altar, Tourk took his place beside Neffa and turned to his people.  
  
"Rise, my people. Rise and face your future." Tourk announced to the crowd. "A future where we shall once again reign as the supreme leaders of those less worthy than ourselves." Tourk's declaration was met with loud cheering and tumultuous applause.  
  
He then signaled to the guards at the tent where he had exited only minutes before. Two guards entered the tent. A few moments later they emerged, leading Beka. She was dressed in a long, flowing white gown. The material of the dress hugged her curves as if it had been made specifically for her. She looked like your typical beautiful bride except for the metal collar around her neck. The collar was attached to a short chain that was held by one of the guards. Beka had no choice but to follow the guard. As she made the short walk to the altar, she scanned her surroundings as best she could with the collar attached.  
  
'I know you have to be out there somewhere Dylan.' She thought to herself. 'Please don't let this happen.'  
  
Beka was led to the altar and forced to stand beside Reenia. The woman did nothing to hide a look of pure hatred as she turned to Beka.  
  
"Place your hands above the flame in the bowl and do not move them during the ceremony."  
  
When Beka did not immediately comply, Tourk took her hands in his and held them above the flames. Beka was expecting to feel the heat emanating from the bowl but instead the flame seemed to burn without any warmth.  
  
Neffa began chanting words that were unintelligible to Beka. Just as Beka was giving up hope of a rescue, she spied two figures crouched at the edge of the line of pavilions at the back of the gardens. Allowing herself a small smile of relief, Beka waited to see what would happen next. She did not have to wait long.  
  
The explosion shook the grounds in the garden. The statues in the courtyard rocked on their bases and toppled to the earth. Men and women were tossed through the air to land in heaps in the dirt. Confusion reigned as everyone tried to ascertain what was happening. Guards came running from the palace as the servants tried to extinguish the flames erupting from the tent that had held the wine for the celebration. The fire however had a mind of its own and quickly spread from one tent to the other.  
  
Tourk stood at the altar unsure of what was happening. Neffa and Reenia both turned toward the explosions. The guard holding the chain around Beka's neck ran to help the other guards try and stop the spread of the flames. Beka used this opportunity to run. Seeing her leave, Reenia quickly turned and made a grab at the chain. Both she and Beka fell to the ground and began fighting for possession of the chain. The fight was short lived as Neffa came forward to assist her daughter. They were able to wrestle Beka back to the ground and pin her arms behind her. Tourk, hearing the sounds of the scuffle, turned toward the three women. He never saw the figure that had crept forward during the confusion. As soon as he turned, Tourk was tackled by Tyr and knocked to the ground. Dylan ran forward to pull the women off of Beka. He quickly grabbed Reenia and pushed her away from Beka. Beka managed to shove Neffa away. Dylan reached for her and pulled her to her feet. Before he was able to see if she was hurt or even speak to her, Tourk spoke.  
  
"Stop now or your friend dies." Tourk yelled.  
  
Beka and Dylan turned to see Tyr held suspended within a blue light. Tourk held the amulet in his hand while several guards held their weapons on Tyr.  
  
"Drop your weapon now or I will tell them to slit his throat." Tourk said.  
  
Dylan laid his forcelance on the ground. Reenia came forward and took it.  
  
"You, sir, have interrupted a very important ceremony. Not to mention spoiling the fun I had planned for tonight. The least you could do is introduce yourself." Tourk spoke to Dylan.  
  
"I am Dylan Hunt, Captain of the starship Andromeda Ascendant, and Beka is a member of my crew. You have no right to keep her here against her will." Dylan said angrily.  
  
"You are on our planet, Captain Hunt. Our rights are what we make them. And you and your friend have the right to die." 


	18. part 20

Part 20  
  
"And what of my right to challenge?" Dylan countered.  
  
"What?" Tourk asked clearly confused.  
  
"My-right-to-challenge." Dylan spoke each word slowly, as if explaining something to a child. "I challenge you as is the custom of your people. Or have you forgotten those customs? Will you deny me the right to fight for my life and the lives of my crew?  
  
"No," Tourk sneered. "I will not deny your challenge. I welcome it. You shall soon learn respect for your betters."  
  
Tourk ordered the guards holding Tyr to take him to the palace and lock him up. Before doing so, one of the guards hit Tyr over the head with the handle of his sword, knocking Tyr unconscious. Tourk then ordered several more guards to prepare the pit. Beka looked over at Dylan when Tourk said this, unsure what the pit was, but worried all the same. Dylan returned her look with a small smile that did little to allay her worries.  
  
"The challenge shall take place at first light." Tourk told Dylan. "Until then you shall be my honored guest." Tourk motioned to several guards who came forward to stand behind Dylan.  
  
"What about Beka?" Dylan asked.  
  
"She shall return to her room under guard." Tourk said. Turning to Beka he added, "I admit to being a little disappointed that we have to put our bonding night off but I look forward to tomorrow evening."  
  
"I am looking forward to tomorrow as well." Beka said. "Seeing you fall flat on your ass will be a real treat."  
  
"The only thing you will see is your Captain lying dead at my feet." Tourk replied before grabbing her face and kissing her hard on the mouth. "Then I shall make you mine."  
  
Dylan step forward, intent on hurting Tourk, but the guards quickly grabbed him, stopping him from helping Beka.  
  
Tourk released Beka and turned toward Dylan.  
  
"A word of caution Captain Hunt. If you try to leave your room tonight for any reason, your big friend will meet a quick and painful death, followed swiftly by your own."  
  
Tourk ordered his guards to take both Dylan and Beka away. Then turning to Neffa and Reenia, he commanded them to make sure everything was ready for both the challenge and the bonding ceremony for the next day.  
  
  
  
The constant hammering sound was beginning to take a toll on Harper. He simply could not concentrate on making the necessary repairs with that noise.  
  
"Would you give it a rest already?" he yelled to the air.  
  
"What was that Harper?" Rommie asked coming back into the command area.  
  
"Our friendly neighborhood welcoming committee out there is becoming a major pain in the backside." Harper complained.  
  
"I have been working on that and I think I have an idea. I can send a slight electrical charge into the Maru's hull. If won't kill the Palorians but it will knock them out for a few hours."  
  
"Let's do it. The sooner we stop them, the sooner I can get this tin heap in the air and we can find Dylan and the others."  
  
It took nearly an hour to make all the necessary preparations and to ensure that the charge was set to stun the Palorians without killing them. Harper stood by the trigger they had rigged waiting for Rommie's signal. In order for the trap to work, all the attackers needed to be in close proximity to the Maru. Rommie was acting as bait to make sure this happened.  
  
Rommie waited until she could sense the majority of the Palorians in range of the charge. She then began opening the hatch to the Maru. Keeping careful count on the men outside the ship, she waited patiently for them to notice the hatch and move into position. Just as the first few reached the door, she sensed all of them were within range.  
  
"Now Harper!" she called out, throwing herself backwards from the hatch.  
  
The hull of the Maru glowed briefly. Harper slowly counted off twenty seconds, the time they had determined was necessary to effectively knock out the men outside. He turned off the trigger and ran forward toward the hatch to see if they had succeeded. Rommie stood at the hatch opening surveying the men outside.  
  
"We seem to have gotten them all." She said. "We have about four hours to complete the repairs."  
  
"Great, let's get started." Harper replied, eager to finish and leave the area before the men woke up and started their infernal pounding again.  
  
  
  
"Trance?" Holo-Rommie called out.  
  
"I am here Andromeda." The purple girl replied, standing up from behind the large tree in hydroponics.  
  
"I just received a message from Dylan. He is a 'honored guest' of Tourk until first light when he will face him in a challenge. Tyr is being held prisoner and last time Dylan saw him was unconscious. Beka's situation is the same as Dylan's. She is being held against her will but is not seriously hurt. Dylan wants to know if you have any information about something called the pit."  
  
Trance paled slightly. She had not expected them to have knowledge of the pit or she would never have suggested that Dylan challenge Tourk. 


	19. part 21

Part 21  
  
"Trance, stop right now. This is a big mistake. You should not be doing this." Rev Bem tried to reason with Trance. She was packing things into a small pack, preparing to go down to the planet after the others.  
  
"I have to Rev. You do not realize what these people are capable of. If they have recovered the knowledge of preparing a pit then Dylan's chances of defeating Tourk are practically non-existent."  
  
"And how do you know this Trance?" Holo-Rommie asked.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"That isn't a very good answer." Rev said.  
  
"Maybe not but it's the only one you are going to get." Having said this, Trance pushed passed Rev and headed toward the docking bay.  
  
"Do you think I should notify Dylan that she is coming?" Rommie asked.  
  
"We have no way of knowing if he is unmonitored. We cannot risk the others knowing she is coming. You may want to notify Harper and your avatar though." Rev replied.  
  
"Agreed." Andromeda replied before doing just that.  
  
Trance debated whether she should go straight to the palace or get Harper and Rommie first. Feeling she would need all the help she could get, she headed for the crash site. She was sure they would know she was coming. She arrived at the site approximately three hours before dawn and set down her pod. The first thing she noticed were the unconscious forms lying scattered around the Maru. She made her way to the ship as quickly as possible, stepping over and around the men. Just as she was about to enter the ship one of the Palorians woke up. The first thing the man did when he spied Trance was to begin screaming.  
  
"Demon! Wake up men! The Demons are back!"  
  
He continued screaming as he made his way toward Trance with a large club. He raised the club and took a swing at her head. She quickly ducked and kicked out at him, knocking him down. But the man's screaming had awakened others and they were all getting to their feet. They all had they same reaction when they saw Trance. They reacted with pure hatred and more than a little fear. Just as they were about to attack her in full force, the door to the Maru opened. Rommie walked out and began firing her forcelance at the ground around the men's feet. Trance quickly ran behind Rommie and entered the Maru. Rommie followed her and shut the door as fast as she could. The door had barely closed behind them before the Palorians began heaving stones and other debris at the ship. Even through the closed doors, the two women could hear the men screaming `Demon' over and over again.  
  
"Hello Trance, nice of you to join us. Mind telling us what that was all about?" Harper asked as Rommie and Trance joined him in command.  
  
Dylan restlessly paced the room he was being held in. Even though his body was tired, his mind refused to let him rest. He couldn't stop worrying about Beka. He had only seen her for a few brief minutes at the bonding ceremony before they were separated again. Those minutes were enough for him to notice the large bruise on her face and several smaller ones on her arms. He clenched his fists in anger. He was unsure how he was going to handle things when the morning came but one thing was sure; he was going to make Tourk pay for hurting Beka. The information Andromeda had relayed from Trance was sketchy at best. He knew he would be forced to fight Tourk in hand-to-hand combat and that it would be a fight to the death but he did not really know anything else. Except that according to Trance "the pit was very deep and very bad". Sitting down on the bed, Dylan buried his head in his hands and sighed. He may have been uncertain of what the morning would bring but he was no longer  
uncertain of his feelings for Rebeka Valentine. He loved her and he would die to save her. Unfortunately the only way to save her was to live- to live, and to kill Tourk. Finally exhausted, he fell into a light sleep about three hours before dawn.  
  
Beka woke up with a strangled cry. For the second time that night, her sleep had been interrupted by nightmares of what would take place the next morning. She was unable to forget how happy she been when she had first seen Dylan and Tyr. She was also unable to forget how terrified she had been when Tourk had captured them. Lying back once again she let the tears she had been holding back, flow. For the first time since being brought here, Beka began to think she might not get out of this palace alive. But worse than that her friends might not live either and it would be her fault.  
  
The first thing Tyr noticed as he awoke was the pounding pain in his skull. The second thing he noticed was the complete absence of light. As he tried to sit up he realized he was chained to a table. The chains held his arms and legs firmly in place. A metal collar kept him from moving his head more than a few centimeters. Unable to stay awake, his eyes slowly shut as he slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Far below them all, in a small hidden room, a single candle glowed. A glass beaker sat in front of the candle as the room's only occupant carefully measured several different ingredients into the beaker. As the final ingredient was added, a small puff of smoke erupted from the concoction. The liquid turned a bright blue. Taking a small vial from a nearby rack, the person poured the potion into it.  
  
"I will not allow anyone to stop what must happen. My people will survive, no matter what." The person whispered before blowing out the candle and leaving the room. 


	20. part 22

Part 22  
  
Trance ignored Harper's question, instead posing one of her own.  
  
"How long until the repairs are completed?"  
  
"At minimum another twelve hours. We thought we were close but when we sang our little buddies outside to sleep, we fried a couple extra components. I can cannibalize the necessary parts but it will take time. Not to mention the fact that we are going to have to deal with our `friends' out there before we can complete the repairs."  
  
"Why?" Trance asked.  
  
"Because the only way to get a couple of the parts we need is to take them from the pod. Which is what I was going to do when I saw you fighting off the Palorians." Rommie answered.  
  
"Well if that isn't just swell." Trance said, stomping her foot impatiently. "We have less than three hours before Dylan is forced to face Tourk over the pit. He needs our help."  
  
"Well, my purple pixie, we are open to any suggestions you may have." Harper replied before turning his attention back to the console he was repairing.  
  
Trance stared at his back for several seconds before hanging her head.  
  
"No, I seem to be out of ideas. And Dylan is out of time." She said so quietly that only Rommie heard her.  
  
Dylan was roughly shaken awake before the sun rose. He was taken to a small dining area where a large breakfast was waiting for him. He forced himself to eat a small amount of food knowing he would need his strength. When he had finished he was taken back to his room and given a set of clothes to change into. The outfit consisted of tight leather pants and leather boots. There was no shirt, only a black sash to be worn around his chest. After he was dressed, the guards led him out of the palace and across the burnt remains of the gardens. They took him out of the palace grounds and through the trees in the opposite direction he and Tyr had come. Once in the forest, Dylan had tried to escape but he was outnumbered eight to one and the attempt failed miserably. Just as the sun began to rise, Dylan found himself in a large clearing. In the middle of the clearing a large pit had been dug. It appeared to be forty feet across but Dylan was unable to see into it to gauge its depth.  
He counted at least a dozen rope bridges spanning the pit. They criss-crossed each other, some slightly higher than others.  
  
He turned his gaze to the people around him, seeking out Beka. He found her standing between two heavily armed guards not far from his own position. Beka turned as if feeling his eyes upon her and looked at him. He offered her a small smile that she returned half-heartedly. Continuing to peruse the crowds, Dylan was unable to find Tyr anywhere but did see Tourk along with the two women he had pulled away from Beka yesterday. They were standing near one end of the pit on a raised platform.  
  
Tourk raised his arms and immediately everyone fell silent. The guards holding Dylan began to drag him towards the platform. Once Dylan stood below him, Tourk spoke to the crowds.  
  
"My people, you are gathered here today to witness an event not seen by our people for over a thousand years! Today I, your king, will fight not only for my life but also for the future of our entire race! After today we shall embark on the road to the salvation of our way of life, to the return of what was stolen from us, to our people being worshipped as the Gods we once were! But most importantly after today we shall have the means to carry out our revenge on those that took what was ours! We shall be able to strike back at the Demons and utterly destroy them!"  
  
It was several minutes before the clapping and cheering died away. When the people were silent once more, Tourk turned and addressed Dylan.  
  
"You knew of the challenge itself but do you understand what is expected of you?"  
  
"I know we will fight and I will kill you." Dylan replied. "What else do I need to know?"  
  
"A man of confidence, I like that." Tourk said with a smile. "However, I do not think you fully understand what you are getting into. I am still unsure as to how you even knew of the challenge itself."  
  
"I have my ways." Dylan replied sarcastically.  
  
"Be that as it may, I will explain anyway. The pit that you see before us is our arena. We will each start out at opposite ends of the pit. We will fight on the bridges. Once the match begins, if you leave the bridges you will be killed. We will have only our fighting skills to rely upon. The match ends when one of us is dead."  
  
"Sounds simple enough. Can we just get this over with?" Dylan asked.  
  
"So eager to meet your death, my dear Captain? There is one other thing you need to know about the pit. The pit was made with very old and very powerful magic. It contains the very spirit of the planet. If you fall into the pit, your soul will be trapped there for all eternity. You will spend forever trapped in a living hell. The earth itself hungers for our souls. It will do everything in its power to make both of us plunge to our doom."  
  
As if to prove the validity of Tourk's words the sun rose completely, it's first rays touching the pit. A howling wind suddenly blew up from the bowels of the earth. Waves of heat spread along the spectators as they tried to shrink back from the hole. An eerie glow could now be seen within the depths of the pit.  
  
"See, Hunt? She grows impatient for us." Tourk said as his face took on an exalted, almost maniacal, expression.  
  
"Then we shouldn't keep her waiting." Dylan replied.  
  
Trance watched the sun rise from the Maru's viewscreen. Despite their best efforts, they had been unable to find a way to reach the pods. Trance felt as though she had failed everyone. Not only were the lives of her friends at stake, but the lives of all the races that the Palorians would enslave or destroy, including her own people. Despite an outward appearance to the contrary, Trance was anything but naïve. She knew that once the Palorians had begun to reproduce and teach their young ones to use their magic, the first thing they would do would be to seek out and destroy everyone of her race. And despite the fact that her family was scattered to the ends of the known worlds and beyond, they would someday accomplish this. If only her people were still as unified and as strong as they had once been, things might have been different. But as things now stood, her race was as doomed as all the others.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout of excitement from Harper.  
  
"Yes, I am the man, the super-genius, the numero uno, top..."  
  
"Of course you are Harper." Rommie interrupted. "But since we already know this how about skipping it and telling us what you have done?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't easy and I had to do some real fancy refitting that wouldn't pass inspection on a junk barge, but then the Maru isn't state of the art to start with ya know, BUT I have managed to get weapons back online." Harper said finally stopping long enough to catch his breath.  
  
"And that helps us get to the others how?" Trance asked.  
  
"Well, now we can simply remove our little neighborhood welcome wagon outside, get to the pods, and go get `em." Harper said.  
  
"Sounds simple enough." Rommie agreed.  
  
"You mean you want to just kill two dozen unarmed men in cold blood?" Trance asked aghast.  
  
"It didn't seem like such a bad idea `til you said it like that." Harper said scratching his head.  
  
"I see no problem with it. They are hampering our repairs and endangering our crew. They need to be dealt with and we now have a way to do just that." Rommie said.  
  
"Well, I see a big problem with it." Trance replied. "We are not cold-blooded killers."  
  
Rommie only looked at her.  
  
"There has to be another way." Trance said determinedly.  
  
"Trance, listen to me. When you first got here you were saying how Dylan and the others were running out of time. Now you want us to waste even more trying to figure out a way to help them that doesn't involve hurting the very people stopping us from helping them. It is my duty to help my Captain and my officers when their lives are endangered. And that is exactly what I plan on doing." Rommie said.  
  
"Can we fire the weapons at them without actually killing them? Maybe just frighten them off or something?" Trance asked quietly.  
  
"We can try firing over their heads. But if that doesn't work I am prepared to do whatever it takes to get to our crew members."  
  
"Fine but I still don't like it."  
  
"To be honest, neither do I but I will do whatever is necessary to save our friends." Rommie said offering Trance a small smile.  
  
Trance weakly returned the smile. She turned to once again look out the viewscreen.  
  
"They were once a proud race." She said quietly. "They were good and used their magic to help so many others. Then as the other races began to honor and worship them, they lost sight of that goodness. More and more of them became high on the power they were receiving. They began to make demands for the magic they once gave freely. They began to allow their dark sides to emerge and after a while they found they could not control that part of them. Many didn't even want to. They began to fight among themselves as well, each seeking to be greater than the others. They took so many lives and did such horrible things. Now look at them, reduced to only a couple hundred people when they originally numbered thousands. It is sad."  
  
Harper and Rommie looked at each other as Trance talked. Neither said anything to interrupt her but both were wondering just how much Trance really knew about these people and how she came about that knowledge. They both just added it to the growing list of questions they had about their mysterious purple friend.  
  
The guard carried the tray into the darkened room. The prisoner lay upon the table, still and silent. The guard knew of Nietzscheans and was surprised at the ease this one had been captured. Tourk was truly a king worthy to possess the magic. He placed the tray at the foot of the table and released the collar from the prisoner's neck. He had been told not to release the man at all but he was not about to spoon-feed him like a baby. He wanted to complete his duty of feeding the prisoner quickly so that maybe he could see some of the challenge before Tourk killed the alien captain. He released the chain holding the man's left arm in place. Suddenly the tray at the foot of the table crashed to the floor. The guard turned his head to look at it but suddenly saw only darkness.  
  
The drums were growing louder in volume. They had begun very quietly but the tempo had quickened and the volume had increased. Just when Beka thought her brain would explode from the noise, they stopped without warning. Tourk stepped down from the platform and shed the cloak he had been wearing. He was dressed exactly as Dylan was except he wore a blue sash across his chest. He began walking toward the far end of the pit. Dylan was left to stand at the end near the platform. As Tourk reached Beka, he paused and once again grabbed her and forced a bruising kiss to her lips. Turning to look back at Dylan, Tourk saluted and then continued on to the end of the pit. Beka could feel Dylan's gaze on her once again and slowly raised her eyes to look at him. Everything she had wanted to tell him, everything she had longed to hear, was expressed in their eyes at that moment. Fighting with all that she had left in her, Beka kept the tears threatening to fall at bay. She would not show  
any fear to their enemy. And she would not cry for Dylan because he was going to win. Never taking his eyes from hers, Dylan stepped up to the edge of the bridge. He gave her one last smile and then turned to face Tourk who was now standing at the other side. 


	21. part 23

Part 23  
  
Tourk was the first to step onto the bridge with Dylan only a split second behind him. Taking a moment to look at the bridges Dylan realized that this was the only one that went completely across the gaping hole. All of the others were offshoots of this central bridge. Looking down, he got his first look into the deep abyss. He could see a faint swirling red mist deep in the bowels of the earth. As he continued to look into the mist, he could have sworn he saw a human image in the mist that began to rise up towards him. Blinking quickly he looked again, only to see nothing but shapeless mist. Looking up at Tourk once more, he nodded to the self proclaimed God.  
  
"Let's bring it." He muttered before stepping forward.  
  
  
  
Tyr was surprised with the ease in which he managed to escape the palace. The corridors were empty except for the occasional lone guard. He made his way down the hallways looking for any sign as to where Dylan and Beka may be kept.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Palorians scattered quickly as the weapons fire destroyed parts of the forest directly behind them. Their companions, in the frantic race to escape the destruction, overran several of them. They quickly took refuge deeper in the surrounding woods but none of them left the immediate area.  
  
"They do not seem to be leaving." Rommie stated. "We have no choice but to be more direct in getting them out of the way." She looked toward Trance as she said this, hoping the young woman would not try to stop her from doing what she must to get help to the others.  
  
"I guess you are right, we have no other options." Trance replied sadly.  
  
"Harper prepare to fire weapons again on my mark." Rommie said. "Aim for the Palorians."  
  
"Aiming and preparing to fire." Harper replied.  
  
"Now." Rommie said.  
  
Harper pushed the firing mechanism but nothing happened. He was reaching for it again when sparks erupted from the console and the panel exploded. Harper jumped back falling on his backside.  
  
"Well I did say the repairs weren't exactly up to specs." Harper said coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to clear away some of the smoke.  
  
"So where does that leave us now?" Trance asked.  
  
"We have to get to the pods. I will simply do what I should have done in the beginning and try to make it through myself." Rommie said.  
  
"Rommie there are over thirty men out there and we only have two forcelances. There is no way even two of us armed could make it with those odds." Trance said. "Harper any chances of getting the weapons back online?"  
  
"Yeah, but not in this century or at least not without some new parts." He replied glumly.  
  
"We should have taken advantage of the weapons when we had the chance and destroyed them." Rommie said with a hint of anger in her voice.  
  
"No, we shouldn't have because then we would be no better than they are." Trance replied. Seeing that Rommie was about to protest she added, "And don't you dare try to give me that 'I am a warship' speech because I quit buying it a long time ago."  
  
"So any other ideas?" Harper asked looking from one woman to the next.  
  
  
  
After an hour of searching, Tyr had come to the conclusion that his crewmates were no longer in the palace. Careful to avoid detection he made his way out into the grounds and through the gardens where yesterday's fight had taken place. He made his way to the wall at the back of the gardens and quickly scaled its heights. Dropping gracefully to the other side, he paused trying to determine what his next move should be. He realized the others must have been taken to another location where the challenge would be held but he had no idea where to look. Perhaps they were on the other side of the woods or maybe even in the village. He gauged his position and determined he was within a half hours walk of the pod he and Dylan had landed in the day before. Deciding he would not find them himself, at least not in time to be any help, Tyr headed for the pod.  
  
  
  
Dylan grabbed the railing of the bridge just in time to save himself from being thrown off the bridge. A large guard stood only a foot from the edge of the bridge with his sword raised, ready to end the challenge should Dylan take another step backwards. Righting himself quickly, Dylan charged back toward Tourk knocking the other man onto his back. Tourk managed to bring his legs up and push Dylan off, quickly getting to his own feet once more. Both men paused a moment to collect their breath. They had been fighting for an hour and neither had really gained an upper hand on the other. They were both in top physical form and their fighting skills were very evenly matched.  
  
Dylan risked another quick glance over the side of bridge. He noticed that the mist was growing closer the longer they fought. It now filled more than half of the pit. He had seen the ghostly face more than once when he looked into the mist. He no longer doubted Tourk's claim that the mist within the pit was a sentient being. Something down there was alive and it wanted him.  
  
Seeing where Dylan's attention was, Tourk also looked into the pit. He noticed how much closer the mist was. While he did not let it show outwardly, the mist frightened Tourk as nothing else did. He knew if it claimed him, he would pay dearly for releasing the power and claiming it as his own.  
  
"The lady grows ever more anxious for us Hunt." He called out. "Her hunger must be appeased soon."  
  
"Well since a gentleman should never keep a lady waiting, why don't you just jump right in and save me the trouble of putting you there." Dylan asked.  
  
"Funny, I was going to suggest the same thing for you." Tourk replied.  
  
"I guess neither of us are much of a gentleman then." Dylan answered.  
  
Both men began to move toward one another to continue the battle that had began at sunrise. 


	22. part 24

Part 24  
  
A.N. I have no idea if the little pods have weapons but for the sake of this story they do. (  
  
  
  
Beka wished that the screaming would stop. She wasn't sure who was screaming or why they were screaming but she wanted it to end. It was several seconds before she realized the sounds were coming from her own mouth.  
  
  
  
Tyr landed near the village and quickly made his way toward the row of cottages lining the street. He saw several villagers but they were all old people or women. There were no palace guards nor for that matter were there any able-bodied men from the village. He was sure that Dylan and Beka had not been brought back here. He paused for a minute to decide what to do. Should he head back toward the palace to look for his Captain or should he head toward the crash site where Harper and Rommie were trying to repair the ship? If he went to look for Dylan and Beka could he find them and save them on his own? If he went for help would he be too late to save them? Cursing the day he had met Captain Dylan Hunt, Tyr headed back towards his pod.  
  
  
  
"Do either of you have any idea what they are up to?" Harper asked as he looked out at the villagers gathered at the edge of the woods. It had been over an hour since they had tried to run them off with the weapons fire. The men had since regrouped and seemed to be planning something but the crew remained in the dark as to what it was.  
  
"I am unsure as to what they are planning but they seem to be gathering lots of tree limbs and small brush." Rommie said.  
  
"Do you think they are going to go back to throwing things at us?" Harper asked.  
  
"You would think they would realize that was a waste of time." Trance replied.  
  
"Perhaps they do. I am detecting several of the men off in the distance. They appear to be cutting down small trees."  
  
"Think they are making battering rams?"  
  
"More likely they are planning to attempt to burn us out." Rommie answered somberly.  
  
"Well that is just freaking great. We are stuck in here and they are going to turn it into an easy-bake oven." Harper said.  
  
Rommie's prediction was proven true a short while later. The villagers began heaping the branches and brush around the clearing. They quickly lit the brush and began throwing the larger pieces of wood onto the flames.  
  
Suddenly the hatch opened and Rommie rushed out firing both forcelances at the men. Several fell immediately and lay dead but the rest rushed at Rommie with swords and clubs. She continued to fire but it was obvious she could not take out all of them. Harper and Trance huddled just in side the doorway of the Maru. They had hoped to be able to make it to one of the pods under the cover of Rommie's fire but that had proven to be impossible. They watched in horror as the flames grew in size and crept ever closer to the Maru. They were even more horrified to see Rommie lose one of the forcelances as she took a spear in the shoulder. Harper jumped up to go and help her but Trance grabbed his arm and held him back. He angrily tried to shake her hold on him but she was stronger than she appeared. Just as Rommie was about lose to the superior numbers, the villagers began to fall. It took Trance and Harper a moment to realize they were falling dead from weapons fired from above. Looking up, they saw the pod that Dylan and Tyr had taken in search of Beka. Rommie continued to fire on the remaining men but those that could, quickly fled through the woods in the direction of the village.  
  
The pod landed in the field beside the other two. Tyr quickly joined the others. They had retrieved fire extinguishers from the Maru and were dousing the flames that were attempting to reach the ship and the pods.  
  
"Perfect timing Oh Great One." Harper said when the flames were out. "But you seem to have forgotten a couple of things you were supposed to bring back from your little scavenger hunt."  
  
"If you are referring to Captains Hunt and Valentine, I have no idea where they are at the moment. We were separated at the palace and I lost track of them. I have no knowledge as to if they are even still living."  
  
"So you just thought you would come back here and convince us to go on without them is that it?" Rommie asked angrily.  
  
"No." Tyr replied just as angrily. "I came back here to…get your help in finding and saving them." He nearly choked on the last part of the sentence but knew it was his only option.  
  
"Oh." Rommie said, clearly surprised at his admission.  
  
"So where do you think they are?" Trance asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I searched the entire palace and its grounds. They were nowhere to be seen. I also checked the village and it was practically deserted. I surmise that is because most of the villagers were here, trying to use the three of you as kindling for a bonfire."  
  
"Yes, uhmm did we say thanks for rescuing us from that?" Trance asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well thanks." Trance said giving Tyr a big smile.  
  
"Yeah, thanks big guy. I mean I like a good barbeque as much as the next guy but not when I am part of the main course you know?"  
  
Tyr only growled at the two of them.  
  
"We are wasting time." Rommie said. "We have to find Dylan and Beka."  
  
"Agreed. Unfortunately the last time I remember seeing either of them was at the bonding ceremony last night. Tourk used some sort of energy beam to hold me in some type of stasis. When I awoke I was chained to a table. I was able to escape thanks to the ineptitude of the guard that brought in my breakfast but could not find a trace of them anywhere."  
  
"Any ideas where they may be Trance?" Rommie asked.  
  
"No, but if Dylan challenged Tourk and the challenge was accepted then the fight started well over two hours ago. We probably can't do much about that now. It is either over or will be soon. I think we should go back to the palace. If Dylan wins that is where the Palorians will take both him and Beka."  
  
"And if he doesn't win?" Harper asked.  
  
"Then we may still be in time to save Beka." Trance said hopefully. 


	23. part 25

Part 25  
  
  
  
Beka wished that the screaming would stop. She wasn't sure who was screaming or why they were screaming but she wanted it to end. It was several seconds before she realized the sounds were coming from her own mouth.  
  
  
  
Tourk stood close to the rail looking over into the mist. He could no longer see Hunt. The mist however was clearly visible. It boiled angrily and seemed to glow more brilliantly than Tourk had ever witnessed.  
  
'Feed well my lady and soon I will control you completely. Then there shall be no one powerful enough to stand in my way.' Tourk thought with an evil grin.  
  
With one final glance into the mist, Tourk drew back from the railing and raised his hands in triumph.  
  
The crowds around the pit began to scream in victory. They began clapping and singing. Many of them began dancing. They all chanted Tourk's name. He remained standing in the center of the bridge with his arms raised high, the blue sash around his chest blowing gently in the breeze.  
  
One lone figure was not celebrating. For her there was nothing to celebrate. Beka fell to the ground in a heap. She had stopped screaming. She stared blankly at the place where Tourk had managed to toss Dylan over the side of the bridge only moments before.  
  
'This isn't happening.' She thought. 'He can't be dead. There was so much he was destined to do. There were so many things I wanted to tell him.'  
  
  
  
Suddenly someone in the crowd screamed. One of the women pointed toward the bridge where Tourk still stood with his arms upraised. All of the celebrating stopped as the Palorians turned to look in the direction the woman was indicating. It took Tourk a moment to realize that they were not looking at him but instead at something directly behind him. Turning slowly Tourk was shocked to see Dylan Hunt, Captain of the Starship Andromeda Ascendant, clambering over the railing of the bridge.  
  
"But how? No, its not, you couldn't possibly, I don't understand." Tourk sputtered, unable to express himself at seeing the man he thought he had just tossed to his death standing before him once more.  
  
"You know Tourk," Dylan said casually with a satisfied grin on his face, "you really should tell your workers not to leave ropes hanging from the support beams. Makes for a really messy, unfinished look to an otherwise superb building job."  
  
Beka had not noticed the cessation of the celebrating around her. She had completely ignored everything and everyone for the last few minutes, lost as she was in her grief.  
  
However at the sound of Dylan's voice, she raised her head. Looking in the direction of the bridge, she did not at first believe what she saw.  
  
'He is alive! I didn't lose him!' she thought nearly overcome with emotion at seeing him again.  
  
Rising quickly she raced toward the bridge. She managed to get almost to the edge before a guard overcame his own shock and grabbed her, stopping her from reaching Dylan. She fought the guard feverishly trying to make him let her go. Dylan quickly stepped forward, intent on going to help her but Tourk stopped him.  
  
"Hold Captain Hunt. We are not yet finished. I will not be denied my victory."  
  
Looking once more at Beka who had stopped struggling with the guard, Dylan gave her a small smile, which she returned. Turning, he again faced Tourk.  
  
"Then by all means, let's finish this Tourk." He said determinedly. 


	24. part 26

Part 26  
  
Gone were the calm, calculated fighting styles the men displayed before. They attacked each other this time with a blind rage. Neither of them seemed to care about anything other than causing as much pain and injury to their opponent as they could possibly inflict. They fought with reckless abandonment, the hatred they harbored for the other clearly evident on both their faces. Tourk backhanded Dylan sending him sprawling on his back. He ran forward, intent on finishing this game quickly but Dylan bounded back to his feet and delivered a chop to Tourk's neck that dropped him to his knees, gasping for breath. Grabbing Tourk from behind, Dylan dragged him toward the railing of the bridge. Tourk kicked out, catching Dylan in the knee, causing him to loosen his grip on his enemy. Tourk twisted around so that he was now the one holding Dylan captive. Pushing Dylan against the side of the bridge and gripping his neck tightly, Tourk grinned evilly.  
  
"I am so looking forward to having your little bitch tonight Hunt." He whispered in Dylan's ear. "Not only tonight but every night until I tire of her. I am sure she will bring me lots of enjoyment." He punched Dylan hard across the face, drawing blood. "But don't worry too much, after she has given us the child and I no longer wish to use her, I will send her here to join you."  
  
"You will not touch her Tourk, not ever." Dylan spat.  
  
Bringing his knee up quickly, he delivered a kick to Tourk's groin. Tourk immediately loosened his grip on Dylan's neck. Grabbing Tourk by the arms Dylan pushed him away.  
  
Enraged Tourk flew at Dylan. Bending slightly Dylan brought his shoulder down and as Tourk reached him, Dylan heaved upwards, sending Tourk over the side of the railing. However, just as he went over the railing, Tourk grabbed hold of Dylan's sash, almost pulling Dylan over with him. Planting his feet, Dylan stopped himself from falling. Reaching over the rail, he tried to loosen Tourk's grip on his sash. Tourk quickly moved his grip from the loose sash to Dylan's arm.  
  
"The lady awaits us Hunt. You can't deny her twice." Tourk growled.  
  
"You want to bet?" Dylan asked.  
  
Dylan punched Tourk across his face, trying to loosen the grip Tourk held on him. Tourk began mumbling something that Dylan did not understand. A soft blue glow began to emanate from under Tourk's sash. Reaching down, Dylan grabbed at the sash. Suddenly, Tourk began screaming. His body began to spasm and his grip on Dylan faltered and then ended as he dropped his hands away. Tourk was suspended in midair with a look of utter terror on his face. Looking down past Tourk for the first time, Dylan saw the mist had risen and was now wrapping itself around Tourk's lower body. Sickened, Dylan watched with morbid fascination as the mist began pulling Tourk down. Tourk's body began to glow a soft red color. The mist seemed to grow thicker and within seconds there was no sign of Lord Tourk, King and self- proclaimed God of the Palorians.  
  
Rising slowly, Dylan looked across the expanse of the pit seeking out Beka. She was standing in the exact spot he had last seen her. None of the guards seemed to be paying any attention to her. She began walking toward him, slowly at first but more quickly when she realized no one was trying to stop her. After a few seconds Dylan seemed to break free of his reverie and began running towards her as well. Reaching him, Beka threw her arms around him and sobbed. He held her tightly and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"It's over. He is gone and he won't ever hurt you. It's over Beka." He said.  
  
"You are wrong Captain Hunt. It is far from over." A harsh voice said. 


	25. part 27

"You are wrong Captain Hunt. It is far from over." A harsh voice said.  
  
  
  
Part 27  
  
Looking up, Dylan and Beka saw Reenia walking towards them. She was carrying a sword and had several guards behind her. Taking a step forward, Dylan pushed Beka behind him and faced Reenia. Beka however pushed her way around Dylan to stand at his side.  
  
"Well, isn't that sweet. Trying to protect the little lady, Captain?" Reenia snarled. "Too bad it won't do you any good."  
  
"What is this about Reenia?" Beka asked angrily. "Dylan passed your people's challenge. He is supposed to be free to go."  
  
"Oh, I have no problems with him. You however are no longer necessary to my people and will pay for your crimes." Reenia replied stepping forward and raising the sword.  
  
"Reenia, stop!" Neffa ordered, coming forward to stand between her daughter and Beka.  
  
"Move out of my way Mother!" Reenia yelled. "She killed Stanlos and almost killed you. She must be made to pay."  
  
"No Reenia. Our people still need her. She is the one the prophecy speaks of and she will lift the curse from us." Neffa said, silently pleading with her daughter to understand.  
  
"Tourk is dead Mother." Reenia spat. "Our people can not be saved, not by her or any one else now that we have no leader. Everything that has gone wrong has been her fault and I will not allow her to hurt us anymore."  
  
"You are wrong Reenia. We CAN be saved. These two can fulfill the prophecy. Tourk was never the one that the words spoke of. It is the Captain and the Sky Goddess; the great leader and his true love. Together they will lift the curse and set us free from our demons. Then our people shall flourish and we will once again rule those lesser than ourselves."  
  
"NO!" Reenia screamed. "She must die."  
  
Reenia pushed Neffa out of the way and lunged at Beka. Beka kicked high, knocking the sword from Reenia's hand. Dylan stepped forward, wanting to help Beka but she motioned him back. The two women circled each other several times, looking for an opening. Reenia lashed out, catching Beka across the face and busting her lip. Grabbing Beka's hair, she tried to get her hands around Beka's throat. Beka spun and pushed Reenia, causing her to fall forward. As she fell, Reenia's head struck the railing of the bridge knocking her out.  
  
Neffa moved toward her daughter, kneeling down to check on her condition. Relieved to find a steady pulse, she motioned toward a couple of the guards. As they came forward she gave them whispered instructions and then moved aside as they lifted Reenia and carried her away.  
  
Turning back toward Beka and Dylan, Neffa motioned to a serving girl, who stepped forward carrying a tray of goblets. Neffa took one goblet and motioned for the girl to offer the tray to Dylan and Beka.  
  
"Please," she said, " we must have a toast to our new King and to his Queen, Saviors of our people." 


	26. part 28

Part 28  
  
  
  
Dylan and Beka looked at the goblets with trepidation. Neither wanted to accept the proffered drinks. Seeing their hesitation Neffa spoke.  
  
"Please, take it and drink." she said. "It is simply wine to celebrate your victory over Tourk. We will cause you no harm Lord Hunt. You are our leader now and we wish only to honor you."  
  
Looking behind Neffa at the gathered crowd and the guards, they realized that poison was not necessary should Neffa and her people want to do them harm. They were vastly outnumbered and without weapons.  
  
After waiting until both Dylan and Beka had taken their goblets, Neffa raised hers in a toast.  
  
"To Dylan and Beka, saviors of our people!" she said.  
  
The people behind her echoed her words loudly.  
  
Dylan raised his cup to his lips and sipped. The cup contained a wine that was very cold and tasted of sweet fruits. Looking at Dylan, Beka decided she had nothing to lose and also tasted from her goblet. Soon both Dylan and Beka had drained the contents of their goblets, not having realized how thirsty they were.  
  
Neffa turned to one of the guards standing behind her. She gave him a few hurried directions and waited until he left. She then turned her attention once again to the two people standing before her.  
  
"You will be escorted to the palace now. Preparations are being made for this afternoon's ceremony and for tonight's celebration. You must rest and then dress appropriately."  
  
"Just exactly what is it with you and dressing people appropriately?" Beka demanded, stepping in front of Dylan before he had a chance to speak.  
  
"Tradition is important to our people Lady Beka. You would be well off remembering that." Neffa replied in hushed tones.  
  
"I don't want to remember that. Or anything else about your people for that matter." Beka spat back. "I have no intention of staying here."  
  
"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter." Neffa said motioning for the guards. "Your Captain may be king by right of challenge but I still lead my people even as I did when Tourk thought he was ruler. They will follow me because they know I am the only one who can truly set them free from the curse." Turning toward Dylan she continued, "You are nothing more than a glorified figurehead Hunt, the same as Tourk. You both will do what I say or you will be killed immediately. And do not forget I still have your big Nietzschean friend as insurance that you will behave."  
  
Turning from them she spoke to the guard behind her.  
  
"Take them to the palace and allow them to bathe and change. They may rest for a bit after that. The bonding ceremony will start in two hours."  
  
"Bonding ceremony? I thought that had to take place at sunset." Dylan said.  
  
"Normally, yes, but we can not take the chance on any other friends of yours stopping what must happen. You will be bonded as soon as possible. My people have waited far too long for their freedom. I will not make them wait any longer."  
  
"You may be able to force this bonding on us but you can not make us do anything else. And you are right in thinking our friends will come for us. They will come and when they do they will not stop until we are free. If you do this, many of your people will die. Just let us go and perhaps we can help you find another solution to your problems." Dylan said.  
  
"The Giving ceremony is the only solution to our problem Captain. And you and Beka are the only solution to The Giving."  
  
Having said this, Neffa turned and walked away. Half a dozen guards came forward and stood at the end of the bridge. Two more walked onto the bridge and stood, waiting for the two of them to pass. Having little choice in the matter Dylan and Beka moved forward to be led to the palace. 


	27. part 29

Part 29  
  
Dylan paced the length of his room restlessly. After being led to the palace, he had been separated from Beka. He had been returned to the room he had spent the previous night and given clean clothes. He bathed and dressed but had been too upset to eat the light meal a servant had brought him. He had spent the last hour and a half contemplating various ways of escape. He had been forced to discard each one after facing the fact that he would undoubtedly lose his life or the life of one of his crew. If he knew where Tyr was he might have been able to devise a solid plan but without knowing he was unwilling to take a chance on risking Tyr's life. Still, he decided, plan or no plan, he was going to get Beka and Tyr away from these madmen. And somehow he was going to make certain they never hurt anyone else again. Dylan's thoughts were interrupted by a guard opening the door.  
  
"It is time to go, Lord Hunt. The ceremony will begin shortly." The guard said.  
  
Sighing deeply Dylan walked out of the room. He was immediately flanked on both sides by a dozen guards. They led him down the hall and toward the grounds of the palace.  
  
Beka was sitting on the edge of the bed nervously tapping her feet against the side. She had bathed and changed and was now simply awaiting the inevitable. All too soon the guards came to take her to the ceremony.  
  
The Palorians were gathered once again in the gardens behind the palace. While the decorations paled in contrast to those from yesterday, the servants had done a good job in cleaning up the remnants of the explosion. The altar had been set back up and the ceremonial bowl was once again sitting atop it.  
  
Beka looked up to see Dylan standing in front of the altar. Despite the circumstances that had led them here, she felt a warm glow at seeing him. Looking into his eyes as she approached, she could tell his thoughts were running parallel to hers. Somehow, regardless of their situation, this was right.  
  
Dylan watched Beka approach. His heart began to beat fast and his chest felt tight. He found himself unable to look away.  
  
'By the Devine, she is beautiful.' He thought silently. Beka was dressed in a white diaphanous gown with slender straps. The gown seemed to have been made especially for her, it fit so well. No matter what had happened or was still to happen, Dylan knew that he would never regret having the chance to see her like this.  
  
Beka reached the altar and stood beside Dylan. Looking up she found herself lost in his gaze. No one had ever looked at her so lovingly, as if she were the only thing in the entire known worlds that mattered. She vaguely remembered hearing Neffa asking them to join hands over the flames in the bowl but Beka wasn't sure of the exact events of the ceremony. Before she realized what was happening, Neffa was announcing to the gathered crowds that the bonding was official.  
  
"Long live King Dylan and Queen Beka!" Neffa yelled.  
  
The people picked up the litany and began to chant it over again. Suddenly there was a loud commotion to the left of the altar. Before anyone could figure out what was happening, Reenia burst through the crowds.  
  
"I will not allow this blasphemy!" she screamed. "That woman is evil and will destroy us all! She must die!"  
  
Lunging forward, Reenia grabbed Beka. Dylan saw the flash of metal from the blade she carried. He desperately tried to snatch Beka away from the enraged woman but before he could reach them he heard the sickening sound of a blade against bone and watched in horror as both women slumped to the ground, surrounded by a puddle of warm, red blood. 


	28. part 30

Part 30  
  
  
  
A hush fell over the crowd gathered in the gardens. Only minutes before there had been laughter and shouts of merriment as they celebrated the bonding of their new king and queen. Now their queen lay upon the cold ground, unmoving. Their own doctor lay where she had fallen after her attack on Beka. Dylan stared at the women in shocked silence, not fully comprehending what had just occurred. The only sound that could be heard was the labored breathing and quiet sobs coming from Neffa. She looked from one woman to the other and then up at Dylan.  
  
"I had no choice. You do understand that don't you?" she beseeched him.  
  
He nodded his head slowly and finally moved. He bent down and gently gathered Beka in his arms. She began to stir slowly although she didn't open her eyes. Dylan moved his gaze from her face to the body of her attacker. Reenia lay on her stomach with cold, unseeing eyes staring up at him accusingly. The jeweled handle of the knife her mother had plunged into her back seemed to glisten in the bright midmorning sun. Reaching over, Dylan closed Reenia's eyes. Turning his attention back to Beka, he began checking her for injuries. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized all the blood staining her clothes had been Reenia's. He gently touched her forehead where a large knot was forming. He had seen her strike her head on the altar as she and Reenia fell forward. Other than that knot she seemed to be fine. Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss beside the large bruise.  
  
"The guards will take her to her room. She will be well cared for. You will be allowed to join her after her injury has been seen to." Neffa said.  
  
"No. I am not letting her out of my sight again." Dylan replied.  
  
"It won't take long. And please do not argue with me Lord Dylan. I am not in the mood to be trifled with.  
  
Looking down at Reenia's body, Dylan replied, "No, I don't suppose you are."  
  
The guards came forward to escort him back to the palace. One of them tried to take Beka from him but Dylan refused to let her go.  
  
"I will carry her to her room. Then you can do what you have to." He said so firmly no one dared to disagree.  
  
Left alone, Neffa turned to look at her daughter.  
  
"I will not be stopped. Not even by you my child. My people will be set free no matter what the costs. I will become all powerful once more." She whispered. Reaching into the folds of her robes she pulled out a small vial. "I will have the child for The Giving." She said looking at the bright blue contents of the vial. "And no one is going to stand in my way." Turning to the remaining guards she said, "Take her body and dispose of it. She was a traitor to her people and I don't wish to be reminded of her ever again." 


	29. part 31

Part 31  
  
"I have had it!" Tyr growled aloud. "These pods are beyond repair. We need to stop wasting time making repairs to that heap and go after Dylan and Beka. Every minute we wait is another minute our enemy has to kill them. I am taking the third pod and leaving to find them now!"  
  
"I have already told you Tyr, there is nothing we can do right now. Our only chance of saving either of them will come at sunset. Until then we should make as many repairs as we can to the Maru. We will need it now that the fire destroyed two of the three pods. And Harper needs the third for the repairs so you can't have it." Trance replied.  
  
"I do not take orders from you little girl." Tyr snarled coming to stand right in front of Trance.  
  
"And I wasn't giving them." Trance replied meeting his stare. "I am simply stating the facts that are in the best interest of us all. That is the most important thing to you isn't it Tyr? Whatever is in your, I mean our, best interest? If Dylan is alive, he and Beka will be kept under heavy guard until sunset when the bonding will take place. And if Dylan is dead then that is still our best hope of rescuing Beka. Now stop your whining and help me get the last parts Harper needs for the Maru," she said. "That is if you don't mind." She added sweetly.  
  
Tyr stomped off without answering her. Watching him for a moment, Trance waited until she was satisfied he would do what she wanted. Turning toward the Maru, she went in to check on Harper and Rommie.  
  
"Would you quit squirming Rom-Doll?" Harper muttered. "This is delicate work. You wouldn't want me to make a mistake now would you?"  
  
"No, Harper I would not. However, you have already taken ten minutes longer than necessary to repair my shoulder. Can you not hurry things up?" Rommie asked.  
  
"NOT if you don't stop with the squirming!" he exclaimed slightly exasperated.  
  
Frustrated, Rommie stood still while Harper finished repairing the damage inflicted to the ship's avatar during the Palorian attack.  
  
"Harper?" Trance asked coming to stand beside them. "Tyr is getting the last of the items you said you needed from the pod. How long until the Maru is ready?"  
  
"We should be able to have her ready to fly in four hours Trance." Harper answered. "That is if nothing else interferes with the repairs." He added.  
  
"Do not worry about that." Tyr said coming in to join them. "I will make sure nothing happens. One way or another we will be at the palace before sunset." Having said this, he laid the parts he was carrying on the floor and turned and walked back outside.  
  
  
  
Beka groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she realized she was in the same room she had been held in before. Sitting up, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood to rise. She felt a wave of dizziness sweep through her but was able to remain standing. The door opened and Neffa walked in.  
  
"Oh good you are awake. Your Captain has been harassing my guards to find out your condition. They will be happy to inform him that you will be joining him soon."  
  
"What happened? I can't remember anything after Reenia started ranting. Is Dylan okay?" Beka asked.  
  
"Dylan is fine. You hit your head on the altar and have been unconscious for about an hour. Here, drink this, it will help ease any pain you are feeling." Neffa replied.  
  
"What is it?" Beka asked suspiciously.  
  
"It is simply the same headache remedy I gave you the first night in the village. It will not harm you. Haven't you realized by now Lady Beka, that we mean you no harm? You are important to us."  
  
"Yeah so important that your own daughter attacked…me." Beka said trailing off as she remembered the attack more clearly. "Wait a minute, she was going to kill me. She had a knife and grabbed me and then…. my God, you killed her didn't you? She asked incredulously, sinking down onto the bed. "How could you? She was your daughter and you stabbed her in the back!" Beka shrank back on the bed, trying to put as much distance between herself and Neffa as possible.  
  
"She was a traitor!" Neffa screamed. "She would have destroyed us all."  
  
"But she was your daughter." Beka said again.  
  
"They are all my children, everyone of them. And I cannot afford to play favorites. I will see to it that they are set free. Now drink your wine. Someone will be in a moment to help you bathe and dress. You will then join your Captain. Time is running short Lady Beka and I am growing impatient."  
  
"Where the hell is she?" Dylan demanded from the guard for the tenth time in the last half hour. "You told me she was awake so why can't I see her?"  
  
"Lady Beka will be joining you here shortly sir." The guard said, entering the luxurious suite where Dylan had been brought earlier. "We were just informed that she is on her way." He was carrying a tray containing a wine jug, two crystal goblets, and an assortment of bread and cheese. "Neffa said to inform you that Lady Beka has not eaten yet and that you should see to it that she does. She is worried that the Lady is not taking care of her health."  
  
"Yeah, you all seem so concerned with Beka's health and well-being." Dylan remarked sarcastically. "If you really care about her so much why don't you just let us go? That would be the best way of insuring her health."  
  
The guard didn't reply. He simply set the tray on the table and left.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened again. Dylan looked up expecting the guard. Instead he saw Beka. His mouth dropped open and all he could do was stare. She was dressed in a long, sheer red dressing gown. All she was wearing under it was a short negligee. Her hair was pinned up and a small tiara rested atop her curls. Beka almost laughed aloud at the stunned expression on his face.  
  
"Not exactly my choice of wardrobes." She said. "But at least now I know how to shut you up."  
  
Grinning sheepishly, he managed to tear his gaze away from her body and looked into her face. He suddenly noticed the large bruise still on her forehead and was immediately concerned for her. Stepping toward her, he reached up and gently brushed a few loose strands of hair away from the injury.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. "Does it hurt much?"  
  
Reaching up she grasped his hand in hers.  
  
"I'm fine. Neffa gave me a painkiller so it doesn't hurt at all. Besides it could have been worse." She added with a grin. She realized immediately this was the wrong thing to say when a look of grief and regret flashed across Dylan's features. She quickly looked for a way to change the subject. She saw the tray and walked over to the table.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am famished." She said. "It's not exactly a gourmet meal but it'll do in a pinch."  
  
Realizing that she didn't want to talk about what had happened in the garden or about her close escape, Dylan joined her. Picking up the wine jug, he poured them both drinks as Beka began slicing the freshly baked bread.  
  
Dylan woke some time later. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember where he was or how he gotten there. He tried to sit up but something stopped him. Looking down he saw Beka was draped across his chest. His breath caught in his throat as looked down at her. The covers of the bed where they lay were tangled at their feet. Dylan stared at Beka, marveling at the smooth, white creaminess of her skin. He had one arm encircled around her waist. With his other hand he smoothed the hair away from her face. Looking at her peaceful countenance, he felt at peace for the first time in a long while. Then suddenly their situation came rushing back to him.  
  
"Oh God, what have we done?" he asked aloud.  
  
He remembered Beka saying she was hungry. They had partaken of the food and wine that the guard had left for them. They had been sitting around discussing how they could find Tyr and escape the insanity of the inhabitants of the planet. He remembered reaching for the goblet of wine when he suddenly started to feel dizzy. He recalled turning and asking Beka if she felt that way too. Then suddenly they were kissing and the next thing he remembered was waking up. Groaning, he dropped his head back onto the pillow.  
  
The wine goblet he had been reaching for was lying on the table on its side. The last few drops of bright blue liquid slowly dripped over the side of the table to land in a small puddle on the floor. 


	30. part 32

Part 32  
  
Dylan had been awake for a quarter hour before he felt Beka begin to stir. He lay as still as he possibly could, barely even daring to breathe. He was so scared of how she would react to what had happened between them. They had both been so protective of their feelings in fear of getting hurt again. He had run several scenarios, of how she might react, through his mind in the past few minutes, each one worse than the other. He gently moved away from her and sat on the edge of the bed. Just when he had almost decided to try and find a hiding place before she woke up he heard her speak.  
  
"I know what you are thinking and you had better forget about it. I would just have to hunt you down and then I would be twice as grouchy." Beka mumbled sleepily.  
  
"How did you know?" He asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Because as good as you are at facing down the enemy, you are lousy when it comes to facing your own feelings. Just another of the many things we have in common." She said with a sigh. "I am assuming that this is the result of something in the wine or the food and not just our hormones finally getting the best of us?" she asked.  
  
"I am pretty sure it was the wine."  
  
"Probably right." She said. She finally moved, sitting up and drawing the covers around her. To Dylan's surprise and delight, she snuggled up close to him, laying her head on his shoulder. He lay back down, pulling her with him. They lay in silence for several minutes. Dylan knew Beka was mulling things over in her mind and he didn't want to rush her. When Beka finally spoke, her words were so soft, Dylan had to strain to hear them all.  
  
"Do you think they got what they wanted?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know." He answered, pausing to place a gentle kiss on her forehead. "But it doesn't really matter."  
  
Beka sat up quickly turning to face him.  
  
"Doesn't matter?" she screamed. "How the hell can it not matter? Do you know what they want? They want a baby…MY BABY!" She started pounding him on the chest with her fist. "They want to take my baby and they want to kill it! And all you can say is it doesn't really matter?"  
  
Grabbing her wrists, Dylan sat up. She struggled to get away from him but it was useless since he was so much stronger. After a moment she stopped struggling and he pulled her tight against his chest. He felt the dampness of her hot tears wash against his bare skin.  
  
"I am so sorry Beka. Please don't cry. I didn't mean it that way at all. I only meant to say it didn't matter because there is no way in hell I would let them take our child if we did create one. You have to believe me Beka, I didn't mean it that way."  
  
Getting her emotions under control, Beka nodded her head against his chest.  
  
"I know Dylan. I am sorry too. It's just… I don't know." She said with an exasperated sigh. "I never, EVER, considered myself mother material, but just the thought that these monsters would try to hurt a child of mine really, really pisses me off."  
  
"Then we need to find a way to make sure it doesn't happen." Dylan said determinedly.  
  
  
  
"Who's the man?" Harper yelled as he danced around command. "I am the man!" he answered himself.  
  
"I take your exuberance to mean the repairs are complete?" Tyr asked him from across the room.  
  
"Yep, she is as good as new." Harper answered. " Not that she was ever new." He added after a moment. "But at least she should be able to get off the ground and to the palace before she falls apart again."  
  
"For your sake as well as Beka and Dylan's, I hope you are correct."  
  
"Is the field where you and Dylan landed before, big enough for the Maru?" Trance asked as they prepared to go rescue their friends.  
  
"Yes, we could land there. However there is no way that the people at the palace will not see us coming in a ship of this size. If we are aiming for the element of surprise, we will have to land much further away." Tyr said.  
  
"I, for one, have always considered surprise attacks…cowardly." Rommie said. "I prefer the direct approach."  
  
"A lady after my own heart." Tyr said with an evil grin.  
  
"Trance? Any 'feelings' on what we should do?" Harper asked.  
  
She was silent for a minute, as if considering their options. When she spoke, all three of the others were taken back by her words.  
  
"I say we take the Maru and ram her right up their evil, friend snatching, planet killing a…uhmm noses." She said with a determined nod of her head. 


	31. part 33

Part 33  
  
They had been awake almost an hour when Neffa entered the room.  
  
"Ever heard of knocking?" Beka asked sarcastically.  
  
"Why? Did I interrupt something?" Neffa asked with a smirk.  
  
"Actually, you did. We were discussing our plans to kill you. Care to offer any suggestions on the best way to achieve our goals?" Beka asked innocently.  
  
"You may find that task more difficult than you imagine." Neffa snarled.  
  
"Perhaps, but it will be well worth the effort."  
  
"Enough of this!" Neffa said as she came forward. She grabbed Beka's arm roughly and stretched it out in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" Dylan demanded, grabbing Neffa and pulling her away from Beka. Before he could do anything else, several guards entered the room and grabbed him, forcing him to release Neffa.  
  
"Relax Lord Dylan." Neffa said. "I simply wish to get a blood sample so that we can find out if this afternoon's endeavor was fruitful." She grabbed Beka's arm again and quickly pricked her vein with a needle. The syringe filled with the vivid crimson of Beka's lifesource. "I am sure the two of you are almost as anxious as we are to find out the results."  
  
Snatching her arm away, Beka growled, "You had no right to do this to us. You are pure evil."  
  
Getting right up in Beka's face, Neffa hissed, "You have no idea how evil I can truly be. Pray you do not ever find out."  
  
Turning to the guards she said, "I want one of you to stay in the room with them at all times. The rest of you remain outside the doors. Do not let them leave this room no matter what."  
  
Dylan waited until Neffa had left and the guard had positioned himself in front of the door. He moved back over to the bed where Beka sat and eased himself down beside her.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered gently.  
  
"I hate that woman. She truly frightens me." Beka answered just as softly.  
  
"Somehow, we will make her pay for what she has done." He said. Beka only nodded slightly in return. Dylan could tell she was becoming discouraged with their chances of getting out of this situation. To be honest, he was a little worried himself. Trying to take his mind off of things for a moment, he spoke to the guard.  
  
"I don't supposed there is any way we could see our friend is there?" he asked. The guard didn't bother to answer him.  
  
"Can you at least tell us if he is still alright?" Dylan asked in exasperation.  
  
"No." the guard answered briefly.  
  
"Suppose that is on Neffa's orders too?" Dylan asked sarcastically. "Does she tell you when it is time to eat and sleep as well?"  
  
The guard didn't answer but Dylan could tell he had struck a nerve. Deciding to push his luck he continued.  
  
"Does she use hers potions on your people? Does she decide who falls in love with whom? Do you have to ask her permission before you make love to your wife?"  
  
"NO!" the guard said angrily. "Now sit down and be quiet."  
  
"The woman killed her own daughter in cold blood and felt little or no remorse. What do you think she will do when you displease her? Or your family, what if one of them angers her? Will she order you to kill them or do you think she will simply do it herself?"  
  
The guard lunged at Dylan. Dylan ducked under the man's swing and came up behind him. Moving quickly, Dylan pinned the guard's arms behind his back and planted his knee firmly in his back.  
  
"Now I asked about my friend. Where is he?" he demanded. When the guard didn't answer right away, Dylan applied more pressure with his knee. The man groaned in pain.  
  
"Answer me." Dylan said.  
  
"I don't know where he is. He escaped early this morning during the challenge. No one has been able to find him."  
  
"Well, that's the first good news I have heard all day." Dylan said looking up at Beka with a smile.  
  
  
  
Down in her office, Neffa grinned happily as she looked at the results of the blood test.  
  
  
  
Working quickly, Beka helped Dylan gag and tie the guard up. Dylan carried him over to the bed and unceremoniously dumped him on it, covering him up completely except for the top of his head.  
  
"Okay, that's one down and only several dozen more to go." Beka said.  
  
"One at a time is the best I can do." Dylan said with a slight grin.  
  
"Hmm, let's see. There are four more outside the door so I guess that leaves three for me. Sure, no problem." She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Dylan laughed quietly. "Oh man I know that look." He said. "I am actually feeling sorry for those men."  
  
"Watch it mister." She said pointing her finger at him. "You don't want to get on my bad side."  
  
"No ma'am, I sure don't." he said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Dylan bent down and retrieved the sword he had taken from the guard. It wasn't much but it was the only real weapon they had. Getting into position he nodded once to Beka. She returned his look and smiled. Squaring her shoulders, she took a deep breath and screamed. 


	32. part 34

Part 34  
  
The piercing sound of Beka's scream reached the guards. They burst into the room confused to what might be going on. When they entered they saw the guard with his back to them. He stood close to the door and was staring at the bed. Beka was standing at the foot of the bed still screaming. Pointing to the sandy haired man lying on the bed she tried to speak.  
  
"He is dead! Dylan is dead! Neffa's potion killed him!" she choked out.  
  
All four guards moved past Beka toward the bed. They all knew they would be the ones to suffer Neffa's anger if he was truly dead. The leader slowly reached for the sheet and pulled it back. Before any of the men could react to what they saw, the door slammed shut and was bolted from the outside. Running toward the door they began pounding on it.  
  
"Now, now," Dylan said loudly, "don't be so inconsiderate. Your friend in there is already going to have a nasty headache when he wakes up. You should try to be a little quieter for his sake."  
  
Grabbing Beka's hand, they moved down the hallway cautiously looking for a way out of the palace.  
  
"Do you think Tyr made it back to the Maru yet?" Beka asked quietly.  
  
"I hope so. I think we are going to need all the help we can get." He replied.  
  
"Dylan, what are we going to do about these people if…when we get off this hellhole?"  
  
"I am not sure yet but I guarantee I am not going to let them hurt anyone else, no matter what I may have to do to stop them." Dylan said with a look of fierce determination.  
  
"This way." Beka said, pulling Dylan down a side corridor. "This is the way I came before. There is a door leading outside at the end of the next hallway."  
  
They turned the corner and spied the door. There were no guards in sight. They began moving toward the door.  
  
  
  
Neffa rounded the corner leading to the royal bedchamber. She immediately noticed the men she had left on guard were missing. Drawing closer to the door she could hear pounding on the door and the muffled yells of her men. Opening the door she saw all five of her guards standing before her looking sheepish.  
  
"Find them you incompetent fools!" she yelled. "Find them and bring Beka to me. Do not allow her to be harmed. I don't care what happens to Dylan, just do whatever you have to do to get Beka."  
  
Muttering curses under her breath she turned quickly and moved toward an alarm at the end of the hallway. The sound of bells could be heard echoing throughout the palace.  
  
"Run as fast as you can Beka. It will not do you any good. I have waited too long to be free of this curse. It has cost me too much. Now you will be the one to pay the final price." Neffa said aloud.  
  
  
  
Just as Dylan and Beka got within a few yards of the door the alarm bells went off. Breaking into a run they moved toward the freedom of the grounds.  
  
  
  
Harper circled over the palace before setting the Maru down on the ground. The crew of the Andromeda quickly exited the ship. Looking around they did not see anyone. Suddenly alarms bells began to ring.  
  
"So what do you think are the chances of that being the dinner bell?" Harper asked.  
  
"Infinitesimal." Tyr replied, drawing his gun.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured." Harper said. 


	33. part 35

Part 35  
  
The young boy sat in the shadow of the biggest tree in the palace gardens. It was a place he had spent many days in his lifetime. It was his sanctuary, a place he could come to when he was angry, sad, or confused. At the moment he was all three. He was angered that Tourk, the man he most admired, had been defeated and killed.  
  
'If he truly possessed the power of a God, how could an inferior off- worlder kill him?' he wondered.  
  
He was saddened about the loss of Reenia. He had learned much from her about the ways of healing. He simply could not understand how her own mother could steal her life away from her.  
  
'Why did she do it? How could she choose the life of a stranger over her own flesh and blood? It simply doesn't make sense.' He felt a fresh wave of tears threaten to fall.  
  
Lost in his grief and contemplation he did not notice the sound of the bells coming from the distant palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dylan and Beka ran out of the palace and into the gardens.  
  
"I am really getting tired of seeing this place." Beka said pausing to catch her breath beside the altar where the bonding ceremony had taken place. "Which way now?"  
  
"Over the wall and back through the woods I suppose." Dylan said.  
  
"You suppose?" she asked. "I thought you were Captain Terrific, always ready with a brilliant, albeit far-fetched and occasionally extremely bizarre, plan to make everything turn out perfect."  
  
"Yeah, sorry to disappoint you but I left my superhero costume on the Andromeda."  
  
"Too bad, I would have loved to see that." Beka said with an exaggerated lecherous look.  
  
"Maybe you will." He said with a laugh.  
  
"Not if we just stand here, I won't." she replied. "So get your tail in gear and let's get over that wall."  
  
"Aye, Captain Valentine." He said with an exaggerated salute.  
  
They turned and ran toward the back of the garden. Despite their light- hearted banter, Beka was terrified. She knew deep in her heart that Neffa had gotten what she wanted from them. She also knew that the woman would stop at nothing to destroy it.  
  
They reached the trees that stood before the palace wall. Dylan looked around, trying to gauge where he and Tyr had scaled the wall the previous day. He moved them along the line of trees toward the largest one.  
  
"I think this is about where we came over." He said. "If Tyr is still here with the pod we won't have to travel far."  
  
Before they could go any further a voice interrupted them.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere murderer."  
  
It took only seconds for the guards to swarm the palace grounds. They immediately moved toward Tyr and the others. Their reaction at the sight of Trance was no less dramatic than that of the villagers at the crash site. They either ran away, screaming in terror, or tried to attack her, screaming 'Demon'. However the guards' swords and spears were no match for the weapons of the crew. The courtyard was soon littered with the bodies of the Palorians.  
  
"Now why do you suppose it is that these people seemed to recognize you and called you a demon?" Tyr asked Trance.  
  
"Maybe it's the tail?" she asked innocently.  
  
"I am getting really tired of," Tyr began.  
  
"Save it for later." Rommie interrupted. "We have to find Dylan and Beka."  
  
Tyr looked as though he wanted to disregard Rommie and continue interrogating Trance, but after a few seconds he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well," said Harper, "in the words of our beloved Bossman, Let's bring it."  
  
They spread out and began to make their way toward the palace. Harper's voice drifted quietly across the wind to reach each of them.  
  
"By the way, exactly what DOES Dylan mean when he says that?" 


	34. part 36

Part 36  
  
Beka and Dylan turned toward the sound of the accusing voice. A young boy who appeared to be about fourteen stood with his feet planted firmly on the ground. He held a sword, upraised and level with their hearts.  
  
"You're the boy from the village." Dylan said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to tell my grandmother about the two men you murdered. One of them was her nephew, my cousin. Only when I got here I found out they weren't your only victims!" the boy screamed. He lunged forward trying to run his sword through Dylan. Dylan grabbed the sword and disarmed the boy easily. The boy dropped to his knees crying.  
  
"Why did you kill them all? I don't understand." He said. He looked up at Dylan. "Are you going to kill me too?" he asked quietly.  
  
Beka stepped forward and knelt in front of the boy.  
  
"No one is going to hurt you. Dylan is not a bad man. He only kills when it is necessary. You have to believe me, we aren't they villains in this." She said.  
  
The boy raised his head and pointed an accusing finger at Dylan.  
  
"He and the other one killed two of the men in the village. He killed Tourk. And you are the reason for Reenia's death. You have taken almost everyone I love. How can you say you aren't villains?"  
  
"We did not take those lives because we wanted to. We had no choice in those matters." Dylan said. "The men from the village were waiting to ambush us. Tourk would have killed me and hurt Beka if I hadn't stopped him. And it was your grandmother who killed Reenia not Beka."  
  
"She had no choice. The Giving must happen if we are to continue." The boy defended his grandmother. However both Dylan and Beka noticed the attempt was only half-hearted.  
  
"We are the ones who haven't been given any choices." Beka said quietly. "I was forced to crash here against my will. Your people have done cruel things to keep me here. They have hurt many other people before us."  
  
"No! I won't listen to you. You are the evil ones. My grandmother is only doing what is best for our people. She is the best person I know." The young boy turned and ran from them as fast as he could.  
  
Beka moved as if to go after the boy but Dylan grabbed her arm and restrained her.  
  
"There is nothing we can say to change his mind. We have to get out of here."  
  
"Right." She said.  
  
They turned to climb over the wall. Just as Dylan had begun to hoist Beka up so she could climb over they heard sounds of gunfire coming from the front of the palace.  
  
"Well what do you know?" Dylan asked letting Beka back down to the ground. "Sounds like the Calvary is here."  
  
"Not a minute too soon for me." Beka said with a grin.  
  
"Actually, they are just a minute too late." Neffa said as she and her guards came from out of the trees.  
  
Before either of them could react, the guards restrained them both.  
  
"I am afraid your time is up." Neffa snarled. "I will have what I want from you Beka."  
  
"What are you going to do? Kill me like you killed your daughter?" Beka asked. "Like you killed all those other women and those innocent babies?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, just like that. Only your death will be mean something. Your death will set us free of the imprisonment we have endured." Turning to the guards that held Dylan, she said, "He is no longer necessary. You may dispose of him any way you wish. I will be taking Beka with me to the pit."  
  
She turned to the two guards holding Beka. "Take her away."  
  
Dylan struggled against the guards. He almost broke free of the three holding him, but a fourth guard managed to strike a blow to the back of his head. Dylan slumped to his knees. He fought the inky blackness threatening to overwhelm him. His last glimpse of Beka was of one of the guards punching her across the face and knocking her out. The guard lifted her over his shoulder and carried her away.  
  
"Beka." Dylan whispered before being overcome by the darkness.  
  
  
  
From a short distance away, a pair of sad, disbelieving eyes witnessed the entire scene. 


	35. part 37

Part 37  
  
Trance paused in her advance on the palace. She cocked her head almost as if listening to something. Her behavior did not escape Tyr's notice.  
  
"What is it little girl? Do you hear something?" he asked.  
  
"No, but I think we should go that way." She said pointing to the back of the palace where the gardens lay. "And I think we should hurry."  
  
The others knew by now that even if they did not understand how she did it, it was usually best to follow her hunches. They quickly moved toward the direction Trance had indicated.  
  
  
  
Dylan lay on his side in the grass. He was barely conscious. The guards stood over him taking turns kicking him. Every part of his body was bruised or bloody. Every time he managed to protect one part of his body from one guard, another would kick him from the other side. He managed to kick out at one of them and knock him to the ground. He tried crawling away but they quickly caught him. The biggest guard dragged Dylan up by the front of his shirt until they were face to face.  
  
"I am still not sure how a piece of shit like you managed to kill Tourk. But you will pay for it now." He snarled.  
  
"Sorry, I seem to have left all my credits in my other clothes." Dylan managed to say. "All I have at the moment is a gaudy medallion I grabbed off of Tourk before he died. You are more than welcome to it, it clashes with my eyes anyway."  
  
The guard's eyes grew larger. "YOU have the sacred amulet of power?" he asked fearfully.  
  
"Is that what it's called?" Dylan asked. "Humph, I thought that would have been bigger. But yes, I have it."  
  
The other three guards began to shuffle their feet and look at each other uncertainly. They all knew that the amulet contained great power for the one strong enough to master it. The amulet was the only thing that kept Neffa from usurping Tourk's power long ago.  
  
"Show it to me." The guard holding Dylan growled.  
  
"You will have to let me go first, I can't reach it." Dylan answered.  
  
"No tricks or you are dead." The guard said drawing his sword.  
  
"Actually, you are the one who is going to die." A loud voice said from behind them.  
  
Dylan dove behind a nearby tree as his crew began firing on the guards. The fight lasted only a few brief minutes. As soon as the gunfire stopped, Dylan came out from behind the tree.  
  
"Dylan!" Trance called and ran forward to hug her lost friend. Harper and Rommie followed close behind.  
  
"You, sir, look like hell." Tyr said as he too came forward.  
  
"Thanks, I missed you too." Dylan said sarcastically. He stepped up and clasped hands with the large Nietzschean.  
  
"But what about Beka? Where is she?" Harper suddenly asked.  
  
"She is in a lot of trouble. We have to hurry. Neffa took her to the pit where the challenge took place. She is going to try to complete that 'Giving' ceremony everyone here keeps talking about. She is going to kill Beka." Dylan said quickly as he bent down to pick up one of the swords from the guards. Rommie took the sword from him and handed him a forcelance.  
  
"I thought you might feel more comfortable with this." She said quietly. He smiled softly and nodded his thanks.  
  
"But Dylan, how does Neffa expect to perform the ceremony? I already told you she has to have an innocents' blood to complete it."  
  
"She has Beka and Beka has what she needs." Dylan said with a dark look. He started to move forward without any further explanation.  
  
"Did any of you understand that?" Harper asked.  
  
"I hope I didn't." Trance said before following Dylan.  
  
The others exchanged looks. They turned to follow their Captain; each one dreading what would happen if they arrived too late to save the first officer of the Andromeda.  
  
  
  
Beka regained her awareness slowly. She could tell she was laying on a wooden surface but had no idea where she was. She was most aware of the pain in her head.  
  
'I know I have a hard head,' she thought, 'but does everyone have to try to crack it?'  
  
She suddenly remembered what had happened before she was knocked out. She tried to sit up only to find she was bound and unable to move.  
  
"Oh good, you are awake. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the monumental event." Neffa called. "After all, it isn't everyday that you get to break a thousand year old curse and witness the resurrection of the Gods. I am sure you are anxious to get started."  
  
"Not particularly." Beka said. "My appointment book is pretty full. I can maybe pencil you in for the day after hell freezes over."  
  
"I like you." Neffa laughed. "You are very brave Beka. At this point all of the other women were hysterical or had passed out in fright. It is a pity really that I have to kill you. Still it is your own fault. If you had just cooperated until the baby was born, I wouldn't have to do this the hard way."  
  
"You don't have to this at all Neffa." Beka pleaded. "Let us help you find another way to save your people."  
  
"There is no other way. If there were, don't you think we would have discovered it in nearly one thousand years of trying?"  
  
"But you don't even know that this will work." Beka tried to reason. "You have failed so many times already."  
  
"That is because the others were not the ones spoken of in the prophecy. But you are the one Beka, I am sure of it."  
  
"Please don't do this Neffa." Beka pleaded.  
  
"Now just hold still and it will be over quickly," Neffa said. She raised a dagger over Beka's abdomen and began chanting. 


	36. part 38

Part 38  
  
Solimus knelt behind the platform that had been erected for the challenge the day before. He watched with growing despair as his grandmother began the ancient ritual that she was convinced would break the curse cast upon his people. Solimus had grown up believing as his grandmother did. He had been so sure that the Giving would free his people. He had believed despite the horrors he had seen inflicted on the innocents, despite his own inner doubts. But once he had looked into the eyes of the pretty blonde woman now strapped to the bridge spanning the pit, he had seen the truth. Now he knew that what his grandmother was doing was wrong. It would not free his people but would only condemn them further. And he could no longer stand by and let it happen.  
  
  
  
Neffa's chanting rose in volume. She was oblivious to everything around her. Her time had finally come and she would soon be free to seek revenge against her ancient enemy.  
  
As her voice rose in pitch, the mist that lay in wait at the bottom of the pit began to wake. Soon it would rise and claim what was being offered to it.  
  
  
  
Beka struggled against the ropes that bound her to the bridge. Her wrists were torn and bloodied but she refused to stop trying. She would fight until her last breath against this evil trying to steal her life and the life of the unborn child she now carried.  
  
Dylan set a strenuous pace. The others struggled to keep up. He didn't even flinch as the sharp twigs and branches scratched his face and arms. He cared about nothing but reaching the pit and Beka before Neffa was able to harm her. He refused to even think that he might already be too late.  
  
Dylan and his crew burst into the clearing where the pit was. The sight that greeted them was one that would haunt their nightmares for years to come. What they saw next seemed to happen in slow motion. After it was over none of the witnesses could be exactly sure of what they had seen.  
  
Beka was strapped to the bridge in the very middle of the pit. Neffa stood above her with a dagger poised to strike at any second. The young boy from the village stood uncertainly at the foot of the bridge. Vibrant red mist floated within the pit and was slowly rising to surround the three on the bridge. An unearthly wailing could be heard coming from what seemed to be the mist itself. Suddenly Neffa ceased her chanting. The boy began running forward at the same time. Just as the dagger began its descent, the boy threw himself between his grandmother and Beka. The blade buried itself deep within his small chest. He slumped forward onto his knees. Looking up into the horrified eyes of his grandmother, he smiled.  
  
"I understand now Grandmother. You were wrong but I forgive you." He said.  
  
The others quickly reached the bridge. Dylan ran to Beka and freed her from her bonds. He lifted her into his arms and held her tightly against him. Beka buried her head in Dylan's shoulders and let the tears she had been holding back run down her cheeks. Tyr grabbed Neffa by the arm. The old woman seemed to be in shock, simply standing still, looking at Solimus. Trance and Rommie moved toward the boy. He was still alive but barely. One glance was all it took for both of them to realize the wound was fatal.  
  
Suddenly the mist began to change. It turned from red to a soft blue. The wailing grew quieter until it became a seductive whisper. Ever so slowly the mist began to gather and take form. While they watched in astonishment, the mist took on an almost human shape. It moved toward the boy lying on the bridge. Trance beckoned to Rommie and both of them moved away from him. Once it stood over his broken body the mist figure turned to the others. Looking directly at Trance it spoke.  
  
" Good Lady, for many years, these people have called upon my essence to accept the sacrifices they have offered. None of these sacrifices have been worthwhile. In fact all were abhorrent. Today, however, this young man has made a sacrifice worthy of my notice. He has given of himself to save another instead of taking a life to advance his own selfish desires. This boy's sacrifice is one I am willing to accept. Are you willing to allow me to do so?"  
  
The others watched in shock as Trance stepped forward and bowed to the mist figure.  
  
"No, good spirit, I am not. While the boy is worthy of your notice, most of his people are not. I do not think they are ready to be freed of the restraints placed upon them just yet. However, it is possible this child may be able to help them learn. If he were allowed to teach them, to lead them, I am sure they could be worthy once more. Are you willing to allow him the chance?"  
  
"Will you instruct him?" the mist asked.  
  
"No. This is a journey he must make alone." Trance said sadly.  
  
"As all great leaders must." The mist agreed. Turning to Dylan she said, "Place the amulet of power around the boys neck."  
  
Dylan gently lowered Beka to stand on the ground. Harper came forward and helped to support her when it seemed she might fall. Dylan took the amulet from his pocket and moved toward the boy. As he passed Neffa, the old woman seemed to come out of her trance. She pulled another dagger from her clothes and moved toward Dylan.  
  
"No, that amulet should be mine!" she screamed. Before she had taken two complete steps, she was hit by three different forcelance blasts. She tumbled backward and fell over the side of the bridge, into the bottomless depths of the pit. The others watched her fall without any feelings of remorse or pity.  
  
Dylan knelt before the boy. Taking the amulet, he placed it around the boy's neck. He stepped back slowly. The amulet began to glow the same soft blue shade as the figure standing before them. After a few moments the boy's chest began moving up and down as his breathing became normal. The crew watched in amazement as the wound on his chest began to heal. Within minutes it was as if the wound had never been.  
  
"Rise Solimus, grandson of Atrimus, son of Tourk. Rise so that you may lead your people back into the folds from which they strayed so long ago." The spirit said. 


	37. part 39

Part 39  
  
Solimus sat up and looked around. His eyes grew large and fearful when he saw Trance. He tried to scoot backwards to get away from her. Trance watched him quietly. She knew in her heart that he could not be expected to overlook an entire lifetime of hate and distrust but it saddened her to see his fear of her people. Still she now held hope that one day this would change. Dylan placed his hand on the boy's arm. At his touch, Solimus looked up at him.  
  
"I don't understand. What happened? I thought I was going to die. Why am I not dead?"  
  
"You have been deemed worthy of a second chance young Solimus." The mist spirit said, floating into view of the boy.  
  
"Who…what are you?" he asked stunned.  
  
"I am the spirit of this world, captured and enslaved by those who sought power they did not deserve. Since the beginning of time, those like me have been the guardians of life. We protect the many worlds and their people. We nourish them, shelter them, and keep them alive. Once your people were our kindred, caretakers of those who could not care for themselves. But they were seduced by the power they wielded, corrupted, and twisted until they became the very thing they once protected others from. Now it is up to you to show them what they were and are capable of once again becoming."  
  
"But I can't do that!" Solimus said. "I don't have my father's magic or my mother's healing powers. I could never be a leader like my grandmother. I am just ordinary."  
  
"You sacrificed yourself for Beka. That is not ordinary, that is truly the mark of a great man." Trance said coming forward.  
  
"You are a demon, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"That is what your people have named those like me but it is not what I am." Trance said with a gentle smile.  
  
"Then what are you?" he asked in childlike innocence.  
  
"A friend." She said. " We are very much alike. Once our races were friends as well. Perhaps some day we can be again."  
  
"A very typical Trance Gemini answer, vague and useless." Tyr said. "I believe the boy, as well as the rest of us, deserves a more…complete answer than that."  
  
Tyr's accusation was forgotten when Harper suddenly cried out. Everyone turned to see him gently lowering Beka to the ground. Dylan ran forward and cushioned her head on his lap. He was dismayed at seeing her condition. Her breathing was erratic. Her skin was ashen. Sweat beaded on her forehead. She lay there with her eyes closed and her arms wrapped around her waist. She was obviously in great pain.  
  
"Trance! Rommie," Dylan cried, "what is wrong with her?"  
  
The two women came forward and knelt beside their friend. Rommie quickly ran some scans of Beka. The results both astounded and scared her.  
  
"She's pregnant!" she said in amazement. "But her body is rejecting the baby and it is killing her."  
  
Only Dylan and Trance seemed unfazed by Rommie's first statement. However the second statement sent Dylan into a panic.  
  
"Well do something!" he yelled.  
  
"There is nothing I can do." Rommie said sadly.  
  
"Trance?" Dylan pleaded.  
  
"Dylan, we are in the middle of nowhere. I have no equipment, no technology. I can't do anything here. And by the time we get back to Andromeda it will be too late." She said sadly.  
  
"There is one who can save her." The spirit said. "If he is willing." She turned toward Solimus. The boy was still sitting where he had been before Beka collapsed.  
  
"Me?" he squeaked. "I can't help her. I don't know how."  
  
"Then she will die." The spirit said simply.  
  
Solimus stared at the mist figure for a few moments. Then he looked at Beka. Finally he looked up at Dylan. He saw the silent plea in the man's eyes.  
  
"Tell me what to do." He said looking toward the spirit once more. "I will try."  
  
"The answer is within you, simply do as your heart tells you." The spirit said before disappearing back into the pit.  
  
Solimus stood and walked over to the group huddled around Beka. For a moment he hesitated. Then he knelt beside Beka.  
  
"I don't even know where to start." He said timidly.  
  
"Well, that amulet healed you." Trance said, pointing to the chain around his neck. "Maybe you can use it to help Beka."  
  
Nodding his head, Solimus grasped the stone in one hand. He laid his other hand on Beka's arms, which were still crossed around her stomach. For a moment nothing happened. Then they all noticed a faint blue light escaping from between the boy's fingers. The light grew in intensity until it was almost blinding. It surrounded Beka. Slowly the pained look left her face. Her breathing grew less labored and she opened her eyes. Looking up at the concerned faces of her friends, she offered a weak smile.  
  
  
  
It was several minutes before any one spoke. Finally Dylan turned toward Solimus.  
  
"That is the second time you have saved her life. I am forever grateful to you." He said sincerely.  
  
"I am the grateful one. I understand so much now that I did not before. My people can be saved now. And it won't be done by hurting others."  
  
"It won't be easy to convince them of that." Trance said.  
  
"No, it won't. But I have this." He said holding up the amulet. " They fear its power so they will not openly oppose me."  
  
"Well, if the last hour is any indication of your determination and will, I have no doubt you will succeed." Tyr said. The others were surprised by his compliment to the boy. Solimus, however, smiled and accepted the praise graciously.  
  
Beka moaned and tried to sit up but Dylan gently held her back.  
  
"Relax Beka." Trance said. "Wait until Rommie has checked you out."  
  
Rommie closed her eyes and ran scans of all Beka's bio-signs. It was several minutes before she opened her eyes and both Beka and Dylan were becoming increasingly worried. When she did open them she looked down at Beka sadly.  
  
"Rommie?" Dylan asked with more than a little trepidation in his voice.  
  
"Beka is fine. There are no signs of any distress on any of her organs." Rommie said quietly.  
  
"I am sensing a but here." Harper said.  
  
"There are also no other life signs present; Beka's pregnancy is no longer viable." 


	38. part 40 the conclusion

Part 40-conclusion  
  
***THREE DAYS LATER***  
  
The crew of the Andromeda was exhausted. They had spent the last three days sorting out what had happened to them and comparing stories. They had helped Solimus secure power over his people. It had not been difficult as most of the Palorians had only followed Tourk out of a desperate desire to be freed of the curse and had followed Neffa unwillingly out of fear. Dylan had contacted several of the member worlds of the new commonwealth and they had agreed to send delegates to help govern New Paloria until Solimus was strong enough to govern for himself. The crew had returned to the Andromeda only that morning and was now trying to put the entire last week out of their minds. However for two of the crew forgetting what had happened was not going to be possible.  
  
  
  
"Dylan?" Trance called. She had been looking for him for quite some time now and had finally found him in hydroponics.  
  
"Over here Trance." He said sullenly.  
  
"I thought you might like to know that Beka is finally awake." She said softly.  
  
"Thank Goodness." He said, relief evident in his voice. "Is she okay? Can I see her?"  
  
"Physically, she is recovering very well. Another day or two and she should be able to leave medical. However, emotionally, she is still healing. You can see her but I am not promising she will talk to you. I haven't been able to get her to say anything since she finally woke up." Trance said turning to leave.  
  
Turning back she said, "You haven't exactly been very talkative about what happened either. I know you are grieving too. Would you like to talk about it?"  
  
Dylan stood perfectly still considering her offer. He knew he had kept his feelings bottled up for the last three days and he did want to talk about them. But the only person he felt would understand his pain had been unconscious until a bit ago.  
  
Shaking his head he said, "Thanks, Trance. But this is something Beka and I need to deal with together."  
  
She nodded once and again turned to leave. Dylan stopped her this time.  
  
"Trance?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I still want answers." He said, knowing she would understand what he was asking.  
  
"No, you don't. Trust me Dylan, some things are better left unknown." With those words Trance left Hydroponics, leaving Dylan alone once more.  
  
  
  
Dylan stood uncertainly outside the medical bay door. He was tired, both physically and emotionally. But for the first time in three days, he was also hopeful. Beka was awake now and they could finally talk about what had happened in the last week, what had been happening between them for quite some time. Taking a deep breath to steady his nerves, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Beka was lying on a bed with her back to the door. She heard the door when it opened and knew it was Dylan. She had been both dreading and anticipating his first visit. Now that he was actually here though, she was terrified of what they would say to each other.  
  
She was concentrating so hard on keeping her breathing slow and steady that she nearly screamed when he touched her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Beka. I didn't mean to scare you." Dylan said, coming around the table so that he could see her face. She was very pale and he could see the telltale signs of tears. But what scared him more than anything was the almost vacant look in her eyes.  
  
"Beka." He said the one word in a whisper. He gently reached up a wiped the tears from her face. He knew that his own face mirrored hers at the moment.  
  
The sound of his voice and the touch of his hand were more than she could withstand. With a broken sob, Beka sat up and held up her arms almost like a child begging to be hugged. Dylan wrapped his arms around her and scooped her up against his chest. He sat down on the bed with her in his lap. Even though he had wanted to talk to her for three days now, Dylan was more than content to just sit and hold her. After almost a half hour, Beka spoke.  
  
"I never really thought I would want children, but nothing in my life has ever hurt as much as losing this one." She said softly.  
  
"I know, I feel lost now." He answered.  
  
"Promise me Dylan."  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"Promise me that some day we will find our way again." She said looking up into his eyes with a love so pure it needed no words to express itself.  
  
"I promise." He said knowing it was the most important promise he would ever make. 


End file.
